A Bash at BoxMore's
by Thunderbyrd
Summary: Jealous of the positive response to Lakewood Plaza's own prom night, Raymond decided to plan his little own soiree at BoxMore HQ with the help of his hapless siblings. Place your bets to see how this'll blow up in their faces!
1. Chapter 1: Raymond Has an Idea

**To start off, yes, I did see the new set of OK K.O.! episodes (on YouTube tho, b/c I was too impatient to wait to see the episodes on TV and I needed my fix), and without spoiling anything to those who didn't see them yet, I'd say that, all in all, they were all really good episodes!**

" **Finals Exams" was an interesting, but nice way to end Enid's P.O.I.N.T. Prep arc; "Soda Genie" had its funny moments; "CarolQuest" had some sweet mother-son moments between Carol and K.O.; "Boxman Crashes" had some good action and comedy, with some moments I'm sure Venomous/Boxman shippers will enjoy; and while I'm pretty sure I haven't this Scooby-Doo / Ghoul School movie that the show is crossing over with, "Monster Party" was still a fun and cute Enid episode regardless! :D**

 **Now, on terms of this story, this fic is meant to take place directly after "Plaza Prom", with the focus now being on Raymond and his other siblings! For this story, I'm hopefully planning to have the comedy be (somewhat) on par with the show's comedy, which is kinda difficult given the show's zany and cartoony nature. But still, here's hoping you enjoy the story anyways! :)**

 **OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun.)**

* * *

 **A BASH AT BOXMORE'S**

 **CHAPTER ONE: IN WHICH RAYMOND HAS THE WORST IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF ALL IDEAS**

It was a beautiful star-filled night in Lakewood. The BoxMore factory was shutting down after a long day of assembling robots and making plans to dominate the plaza for all its worth.

As Lord Boxman was in his own quarters getting ready for bed, his robotic children were hanging around in the break room, tending to their own affairs. Ernesto spent his time quieting reading a book at the table, Shannon was on the couch boredly filing her fingernails, Darrell was on the floor playing with some action figures, and Jethro (being a robot without arms, hands, or legs) could only scoot around the room, occasionally belting out his catchphrase at random.

Yep, it certainly was a quiet night for the robots of BoxMore...

* **BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** *

...that is, until a rather impatient and angry knock came from the door, startling the others from their work. Ernesto was the first to respond to the noise.

"Don't worry, young ones! I'll answer it!" he offered jovially, putting down his book. Darrell waved at the bureaucratic 'bot with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Ernesto!" he chirped happily. Shannon rolled her eyes at his brother's overbearing happiness with silent annoyance.

Ernesto went up to the door, slowly reaching to turn the doorknob. However, just as one of his digits just barely slightly grazed the doorknob...

* **SLAM!** *

The door hastily flung open and immediately sent poor Ernesto jammed between the open door and the wall behind him, the sudden impact seemingly knocking him out cold.

"...D-Did sssssomebody call t-the exterminator…?" slurred Ernesto in a daze, as he slumped down onto the ground, groaning painfully.

Darrell, Shannon, and Jethro paused from their affairs to see what the commotion was, looking at the door in shock as the person at the door was none other than a dented, disheveled, and positively _livid_ Raymond! His metallic hairdo was unkempt, his shiny and spotless finish was covered in scratches and dents, and his once-glamorous and stylishly silver tuxedo was all dirty, ratty, and ripped.

In layman's terms, Raymond looked like he went through Hell and back...seven times in a row…

The sight of his brother's appearance amazingly didn't deter Darrell from cheerfully smiling at him.

"Hey, Ray!" he called out, oblivious to his brother's silent rage, "How did the prom go? Did'ya have a fun time?"

Raymond twitched a bloodshot eye and stomped towards Darrell, looking ready to blow several gaskets out of fury. He then craned his head closer towards Darrell's, his pointy nose looking ready to jab out his brother's singular eye.

"Darrell, my dear, sweet brother…" he said in a eerily quiet voice, "Do I literally _look_ like I've had a fun time tonight?"

Darrell blinked once out of confusion, unsure of what to say. His eye darted across every section of the room nervously.

"Uhhh…"

"BECAUSE, to answer your question, dearest Darrell…" ranted Raymond, not even caring to hear Darrell's answer, "I did _not_ have a fun time tonight _AT ALL_!"

Raymond, in a fit of anger, stomped around in circles around the common room, looking ready to punch something or someone, all the while ranting like a melodramatic lunatic.

"My plan to become the most fashionable and most skilled attendee at that garish Plaza Prom has gone up into smoke, because I have been upstaged by that big, blue buffoon Radicles! The greatest and most daring BoxMore 'Bot to ever been assembled on Cob's green earth and _I_ get my rear end handed to me on the dance floor! The absolute indignity of it all!"

Then, out of pure anger, Raymond screamed furiously, tore off his ratty tuxedo, and threw it right on the ground. He stomped on the dirty remains of his suit until Raymond finally managed to try and calm himself down.

Shannon, now getting irritated by her brother's whining, groaned and decided to intervene into Raymond's little tantrum in the best way she knows how.

By not caring in the slightest.

"Are you seriously having a hissy-fit because you couldn't be able to dance at some dumb party tonight?" she asked in a bored mood, not bothering to look away from her nails.

Raymond sharply turned his head towards Shannon, glaring daggers at the apathetic android before him.

"It's not just about dancing, _Shannon_ , it's about establishing your dominance! How can BoxMore Enterprises ever claim to be the best in the world if we can't prove to everyone we are!? Every single time when we try to attack the plaza, we always wind up losing to those three fleshbags, no matter what we throw at them!" cried Raymond, his face getting redder and redder out of frustration.

Then, being the overly-dramatic 'bot he is, Raymond slumped onto his knees and lowered his head in shame.

"OH, WHY DOES NOTHING EVER WORK OUT FOR LITTLE OLD ME! I WAS TO BE THE STAR TONIGHT! _ME!_ " he wailed in over-the-top anguish, sobbing loudly in his hands.

Everybody watched this display with confused and worried expressions, sans Shannon who could literally care less at this point right now. Ernesto, whom had miraculously recovered from his dazed state, joined the group and pondered over this situation.

"Well, as much as I love a good brawl myself, perhaps we partake in a more...charitable and less hostile way to assert our dominance…" he explained calmly to the green robot. Raymond looked at him as if he had grown an extra head.

"ERNESTO, YOU FOOL OF NO RETRIBUTION, WE AREN'T 'CHARITABLE', WE'RE BOXMORE 'BOTS FOR COB'S SAKE!" bellowed Raymond dramatically. Even Darrell seemed to side with the upset Raymond additionally.

"Yeah, not to rain on your parade, Ernesto, but Raymond's kinda right about this…" replied Darrell carefully, "Daddy didn't exactly build us for peacekeeping purposes, y'know…" Ernesto hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe not, young Darrell," ventured Ernesto, "But maybe given the chance, we can put together a plan to con the citizens of Lakewood into thinking that maybe we aren't heartless after all…"

"I doubt it'll be that easy, Ernesto. I mean, last week, Shannon blew up a pizzeria because she got really angry about her order…" cried Darrell, almost-incredulously.

"Hey, that was that dang chef's fault for puttin' onions on my pizza when I _specifically_ asked him not to! You all know I hate onions more than anything!" snapped Shannon bitterly, throwing her nail filer on the ground in annoyance.

"Be that as it may, children…" groaned Ernesto, rubbing his metallic temples to calm his nerves, "I feel that if we wish to have the general public come to our side, we must try and lure them in by hosting a special event of sorts…"

Shannon raised an eyebrow. "What do ya by that?" she asked.

"Elementary, my dear…" started Ernesto, now going into business-mode, "You see, if we lure people into our event, chances are that some people will start seeing us as more hospitable as we normally are, thus having our popularity skyrocket and our business' brand will become more recognized all around."

Then, in a more sinister-sounding and deliciously-hammy voice, Ernesto rubbed his hands in wicked delight. "And then in future, we'll strike on them when they have let their guards down to fully accept us in their lives. Just like in the game of dominos: what we build, we could also topple. And afterwards, we can show to the world that we are a force not to be reckoned with!" he proclaimed, chortling maliciously at the thought of his idea.

The other 'bots thought this idea sounded pretty good, including Raymond as he broke away from his dramatic stupor to listen in on Ernesto's plan.

"Regain the public's trust, only to dismantle again afterwards…" repeated Raymond in realization, "Ooooh, Ernesto! Such a devilish ploy, most intriguing indeed! This'll show those brainless humans what for!" he applauded graciously, before another thought came to mind.

"However, we _do_ need to come up with a certain event to bring in citizens for our plan to work. Any suggestions, dear siblings?" asked Raymond. Darrell's eye glimmered with excitement.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about a bake sale!?" he squealed. Shannon scoffed dismissively.

"Please! Last time you tried to make homemade cannolis, you put toothpaste in the shell instead of icing!" grumbled Shannon matter-of-factly.

Darrell looked away embarrassingly. "We were out of icing at the time, I had to improvise!" he whined sadly.

Ernesto rubbed his chin in thought. "Why not a book fair? That should be fun for the children!" he offered. Raymond rolled his eyes.

"Too boring, children are more into their smartphones and videos game consoles nowadays…" said Raymond, "There has to be something we can host to bring in a crowd!"

"Well, either way, it should be something that everyone should enjoy!" agreed Darrell, "I mean, remember we surprised Daddy with that party just so he could relax for the day? It should be something like that!" he suggested happily.

Raymond's eyes widen in wonder, he stared off into space upon hearing that certain word. ' _Wait a minute...party?_ '

"Yeah, and if you recall, Daddy didn't enjoy because we nearly knocked his lights out when that big cake fell on him!" snarked Shannon.

"Indeed, t'was a shame to have such a lovely cake put to waste, but let's not dance around the subject right now! We have to find out what kind of event to plan!" replied Ernesto sternly.

' _Lights? Dance?_ ' Raymond thought again, all three words buzzing around his processors like an angry hornet. Minutes passed by as Raymond tuned out his siblings' bickering and brainstorming.

Just then, Raymond had an idea.

A brilliant idea.

Raymond the BoxMore 'Bot had a wonderful, brilliant idea…

"That's it…" he whispered through his growing, devilish grin. The others then looked at him with perplexed expressions.

"What's it, Raymond?" asked Darrell worriedly. Raymond jumped back on his feet, his energy rejuvenated and his spirit lifted back up.

"I have the perfect plan to show Lakewood that we mean business! We're throwing our own party to the public, for all to enjoy! It'll be more spectacular, more divine, and even more exquisite than Radicles' own prom ever will be!" he sang out in joy. The rest of the crew ceased their arguing to give Raymond his full attention.

"A...party…?" questioned Shannon slowly, but somewhat incredulously. Darrell coughed shyly afterwards.

"Ahem, uh, Ray? After our last attempt to make a party for Daddy, I don't think we properly know how to throw a party…at least, one that's not as big as the Plaza Prom…"

Raymond chortled haughtily. "To heck with Rad and his namby-pamby prom! _Our_ party will be the _real_ talk of the town! People will be talking about our party for generations!"

He then brought all his siblings together into one big family hug, giddily smiling like a schoolgirl.

"Besides, throwing a soiree of this caliber shouldn't be that hard! We just need to brush up on our facts, set up some activities, and we'll soon get things on track! What do you say, my dear siblings!" he rallied.

"Well, I suppose it's worth a shot…" answered Ernesto.

"Yeah, let's do it! This'll be fun!" cheered Darrell.

"I really don't have a choice in doing this, do I?" droned Shannon.

" **I AM JETHRO!** " called Jethro, who was weirdly silent up until now.

"Then it's now set in stone then!" declared Raymond letting go of the others, "We'll regroup in the morning to get things started right away!"

Soon enough, the five 'bots headed out of the break room and went to their separate quarters to go to bed. Raymond, in particular, skipped happily down the halls, feeling more jazzed up than he was minutes ago. His plan to both receive the love and attention he so rightfully requires and usurp the plaza of its riches would soon lead to BoxMore Enterprises to become on top of the world!

And as far as Raymond was concerned as he got ready for bed, this plan will go off without a hitch…

…

...hopefully...

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **So, Raymond's plan to host his first ever party is put into action. Will it go as planned? Will Raymond get the recognition he deserves? Did I really sneak in a reference to my "Emotional Enid" story like the total sell-out I am?**

…

 **The answer to the last question is a big freaking yes, but as for the first two questions? We'll just have to find out soon enough! ;)**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


	2. Chapter 2: Deal with the Devil

**Man, I am just on a roll with these chapters, aren't I? A quick and sincere thanks to Big J Bonk and Mister. Enigma for following this story as of the time this was posted! :)**

 **Nothing much else to say except that Raymond's plan is now fully underway, so let's see what antics the BoxMore 'Bots may get into in Chapter Two! Enjoy! :D**

 **OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun).**

* * *

 **A BASH AT BOXMORE'S**

 **CHAPTER TWO: IN WHICH RAYMOND STRIKES A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL**

Dawn struck at BoxMore HQ as Raymond rallied his siblings in the break room again, all huddled at the table with a laptop in front of them. Raymond scoured through the search engine for ideas on party-planning in hopes to find something good.

"Hmmm, let's see…'How to Throw a Totally Awesome Party in Eight Easy Steps'..." hummed Raymond thoughtfully as he clicked on the tab. The website opened up and the group soon gathered in closer to see what it entailed. A numerical list was shown on the site, in which Raymond carefully read aloud.

"Okay, so Step One on throwing a party says that 'getting the word out about your party will guarantee that people will arrive.'..." said Raymond. Shannon raised a tired eyebrow.

"So, we're gonna be passin' out posters around to people, I guess?" asked Shannon.

"Indeed, Shannon!" confirmed Raymond, "Ooh, we should make enough flyers to cover the entire area of Lakewood to ensure that people will attend to our event!" He clicked on the print button immediately and the printed soon slowly hummed to life and began printing off of the list.

Shannon groaned lazily. "I just know this plan will be just one big farce!" she mumbled.

"Shannon, my dear sister, I'm 120% sure that this plan will succeed with flying colors! Just trust me on this!" smiled Raymond, as the printed had finished its process. Raymond snagged the list fresh from the printer and sashayed towards the door.

"Now, I'll be in the supply room making posters for us to hang and pass around in town! I'll get back to you all later with your assigned jobs for the party!" he called out, jaunting out of the room with a literal spring in his step, and leaving his siblings in the break room.

Ernesto sighed softly. "I really hope this list proves to be quite useful…" he murmured worriedly.

"Well, of course it will, Ernesto!" smiled Darrell assuringly, "The Internet is always full of useful info. Why would anything online lead anyone astray?"

* **BLING!** *

Just as Darrell finished his sentence, a tiny pop-up ad appeared on the screen, which piqued Darrell's curiosity. He read the ad and broke into a giant grin.

"'Earn Free Cash Today!'?" he repeated, "'No Hassle, No Mess, No Scams Whatsoever'? Oooooh, boy, how awesome is that!?" squealed Darrell as he clicked on the ad without question. Shannon suddenly grew frantic and wide-eyed.

"DARRELL YOU MORON DON'T DO THAT IT'LL GIVE THE LAPTOP A-"

But it was too late, as Darrell clicked on the ad, the laptop began to shudder and fizzle uncontrollably. The screen became glitchy and warped until it suddenly went blue with a warning message displayed on it.

 **BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH - MALWARE DETECTED - 303 ERROR - COMPUTER MACHINE BROKE - HAVE A GREAT DAY**

And then soon after, the screen went black and the laptop stopped shaking and sparking. However, just the worse was thought to be over...

* **KA-BLAM!** *

Computer chips, internal wiring, and shards of glass from the monitor went everywhere as the laptop spontaneously exploded suddenly in everyone's faces. As the busted remains of the computer laid across the table in a fiery heap, Shannon spat out some keyboard keys that flew in her mouth.

"...a virus…" groaned Shannon, looking at the smoldering wreck of a laptop on the table.

"I knew I should've updated the ad-block system on that thing…" grumbled Ernesto as he dusted off his top hat. Darrell's response was to this was only a shy, embarrassed chuckle.

* * *

A little while later, Raymond had just came out of the supply room with stacks upon stacks of flyers in-hand that he made from the copier. He strolled down the hallway, humming to himself in confidence until he saw Ernesto up ahead by the elevators.

"Ah, Ernesto, old chum!" called out Raymond, running up to the purple business 'bot, "Glad to see you! I've just finished creating flyers to let the citizens know about our upcoming party!"

He passed one of the papers to Ernesto, who read the colorfully-printed poster to himself.

 **A BASH AT BOXMORE'S!**

 **APRIL 8TH, 201X, STARTING AT 7:00 PM**

 **LOCATED AT BOXMORE ENTERPRISES IN THE LOBBY AREA**

 **FOOD, DRINKS, ENTERTAINMENT, AND FUN TIMES GUARANTEED**

 **TOTALLY NOT A TRAP AT ALL!**

Ernesto looked at the poster with abject confusion and decided to throw in his two cents on the subject matter.

"Raymond, whilst I am thrilled that you've taken the initiative to be serious with this plan, I've just realized about a certain obstacle that'll throw a wrench in our plan…" began Ernesto warningly. Raymond scoffed light-heartedly.

"Oh, perish the thought, Ernesto!" he chuckled dismissively, "What on earth would be able to stop our plan to throw a simple party?"

He kept on chuckling for a while before Ernesto's answer suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Our father…"

Raymond's chuckle ended abruptly and a deathly silence hung above the two, as if time stopped altogether. The posh BoxMore 'Bot went braindead for a few seconds before regaining his composure.

"Oh...I...actually didn't think about that…" admitted Raymond sadly.

"Well, luckily for you, I did!" stated Ernesto, "While I do see merit in your plan, dear Raymond, I can say now that their is no way that Lord Boxman will allowed us to throw a party at HQ for the public…" Raymond pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Okaaaay, maybe you have a point about that, but nevertheless, I shall make sure that Father shall approve of our soon-to-be-perfected plan to fool and trap our captive audience…" Raymond reassured in a positive manner. Ernesto tilted his head.

"Okay, but what about me and the others?" questioned Ernesto.

"Simple…" he said, handing the stack of flyers over to Ernesto, "You and the others can hang up posters around town while I convince Father to go through with our plot…"

"Are you really sure you can sway Boxman to agree to this?" asked Ernesto curiously.

Raymond rolled his eyes and smirked self-assuredly. "Ernesto, _please_ , this is _me_ we're talking about. The master of manipulation and the most charming, charismatic machine ever to be built. Father can never disagree with my idea…"

* * *

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T THROW A PARTY!?_ "

Lord Boxman sipped his coffee, a blank and nonplussed expression upon his face as he sat in his office chair.

"Because, my son, we are a robot-constructing and masterminding company used for destruction and mayhem, not for childish merriment and tomfoolery…" replied Boxman calmly. Raymond grew into hysterics.

"But, Father, we're doing this party as a means _for_ destruction and mayhem! It's meant to prove that BoxMore is capable of being the best and that we aren't to be messed with!" Raymond coaxed desperately.

"Well, regardless of the intentions, I simply won't allow a party to be held in or on my property. I barely trust Darrell to use the toaster properly, so having a full-fledged party set up in our headquarters is out of the question!" huffed Lord Boxman, sipping his coffee again.

Raymond was at a loss for words. His hopes to both earn his recognition and to prove BoxMore's greatness had shattered into trillion of pieces.

He went down on his knees and literally pleaded with mercy towards his father, tears streaming down his gold, metallic cheeks.

"OOHHHH PLEASE FATHER!" he wailed in a heart-wrenchingly hammy voice, "THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I CAN DO TO EARN YOUR TRUST!? ANYTHING AT ALLLLLLL!"

Raymond sobbed and wailed so loud that even people from the Danger Zone could hear his anguish. Lord Boxman winced in annoyance from all the noise. Not wanting to see his son keep up this pitiful facade for much longer, he decided to reason with Raymond as best as he could.

"Okay-okay-okay-okay-Raymond, that's enough, I-okay, stop crying, I said- _I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH RAYMOND SHUT IT!_ " growled Boxman, prompting the 'bot in question to (finally) clam up. Boxman pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a calming breath.

"Okay, I'm gonna place a little wager with you. I'm going on to business meeting held in Neo Riot City tomorrow night and once I'm gone, I'll be out of the way for you and the others to have your little party…" explained Boxman. Raymond's face lit up in elation.

"Ohh, Father! You have no idea how thrilled I am to-"

"A-bup-bup-bup, I'm not finished, because once I let you throw this shindig, I also want you and the others to know that there will be two major rules I want you all to follow while I'm gone…am I clear, Raymond?" stated Boxman carefully.

Raymond nodded and kept quiet. Boxman cleared his throat importantly.

"Rule number one: Try not to let our funds run dry. Last time Darrell got a hold of my credit card, he nearly wasted all my cash on something called 'V-Bucks' for his dumb videos game!"

"IT'S NOT JUST A VIDEOS GAME, DADDY, IT'S A WAY OF LIFE!" cried Darrell from far across the building.

"And that rule number two," he continued sternly, "is that when I return from my meeting, I expect this place to still be as spic-and-span and fully intact as it was as I left it!" Raymond smiled.

"Keep the headquarters clean and don't overblow our budget? A piece of cake indeed, Father!" cheered Raymond.

"Oh, it better be…" replied Boxman, now sounding more ominous and mystic this time around, "because if I come back to see my lovely factory destroyed or burnt to smithereens or covered in mud, dirt, or Cob-knows-what, then I shall be placing you on bathroom detail for an entire month!"

Raymond raised a confused eyebrow. "That really doesn't seem too harsh of a punishment…" he stated curiously.

Boxman smirked evilly. "Maybe so, but the catch here is that…" He leaned over his desk and whispered eerily in Raymond's ear.

"... _you'll clean the bathroom using only your toothbrush_ …"

Now, if you were to look up what the loudest noises ever conceived by mankind, you would see such examples as the eruption of Krakatoa, the call of the blue whale, or the roar of the engine to a Lamborghini Veneno...

...but what the history books would fail to record was the most loudest sound ever was the dramatic and most petrified shriek that Raymond ever made in his lifetime.

" _NOOOOOO! NOT MY TOOTHBRUSH! NOT THE ONE UTENSIL TO HELP KEEP MY GODLY TEETH LOOKING PERFECTLY SPARKLING AND CLEAN! PLEASE, FATHER! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING!_ "

Boxman rolled his eyes at his son's caterwauling and shrugged away his grief.

"It's either that or no party…" he stated simply, as he got up from his desk and strolled towards the door. An ominous silence fell between the two, as the magnitude of Boxman's offer reached an impasse with poor Raymond. However, just as Boxman reached for the doorknob.

"Very well…"

Boxman stopped and looked back at Raymond, feigning curiosity.

"What's that you say, dear son?" he beckoned coyly. Raymond sighed softly and slumped his shoulders. He faced towards his father defiantly.

"I said I agree to your wager. I'll abide to your rules and make sure everything is in tip-top shape once you return home. I promise I won't let you down, Father…" answered Raymond determinedly.

He held out his hand to offer his father a confirmative handshake, which Boxman returned happily.

"Excellent choice, my boy…" Boxman replied smugly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ernesto had sent Darrell, Shannon, and Jethro around all areas of Lakewood to pass out and hang up flyers for Raymond's party. Darrell took care of the downtown district, Shannon scoured through Lakewood Estates, and Jethro (being a 'bot of no arms or hands) wound up losing more flyers during his travels than actually passing them out.

At long last, the trio of 'bots had taken care of their task and returned to HQ for Raymond to find out what's next on the agenda. They waltzed into the break room, feeling tired and sore all over.

"Ugh, never knew setting up a party was gonna be this taxing…" grumbled Shannon, "I feel like my rivets are gonna fall out of their sprockets…"

"Well, I for one, feel fantastic, Shannon!" chirped Darrell happily, "I managed to hang up _all_ my posters in the same location so that everybody can see them all at once!" Shannon gave him a funny look.

"Which location?" she asked.

"At that old, abandoned building on the corner of Borbolla and Ducker Street." answered Darrell, "Seemed like a good place to put up these flyers..."

* * *

"Uhhh, excuse me, boss?" asked a thin construction worker to his foreman.

"Yeah, what is it, Dave?" he asked. Dave mopped his head in confusion.

"Any ideas on where all these flyers came from? I could've shown I saw some red guy sneaking through the site, but I don't know who hung up all _these_ things!" he explained. The foreman scoffed.

"Flyers or not, we got a contract to work on this building, so hurry back behind these barracks already!" warned the fireman. Dave obeyed his order and joined a group of other workers behind a large, blast shield.

Without another word, the foreman cracked his knuckles, promptly pushed down on the plunger…

* **KA-BOOOOOOOOOM!** *

And down went the entire building, and all the flyers along with it…

* * *

"Now that I have informed you all of Father's requests to make sure our party will stay afloat," explained Raymond to the other BoxMore 'Bots in the break room, "we shall now go through with Step Two on the list, which is to 'get the party started by setting up activities for your guests'. Now, what kind of activities are we going to have?" he asked thoughtfully to his peers.

"Activities!? Ooh, ooh, we can play 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'!" squeaked Darrell giddily. Shannon snorted.

"Ugh, what are you, five-years-old!?" she scoffed, "I'd say we just trap these stupid guests already and just get it over with!"

"Shannon, we need to make sure our plan perfect!" objected Raymond, "We can't just do this thing guns a-blazing, we must stick to the instructions and follow the do-to list as is!"

Shannon shook her head out of annoyance and slumped in her seat, too tired to even object anymore.

"Hmmm…" Ernesto pondered, "I think we have that old karaoke machine in the basement that Boxman had since like 197X, and there's also some board games we can set up, too…"

"Okay, good, that's a start! Thank you, Ernesto!" smiled Raymond, "Now, onto Step Three: music and entertainment. What do we do about that?"

"We could hire a band to play for us, maybe?" offered Ernesto. Darrell bounced in his seat excitedly.

"Why don't we get the shade'Oboyz to play for our party!?" he cheered. Shannon cringed so hard that she nearly fired her circuits.

"If you think I'm gonna listen to some whining, emo garbage throughout this party, then you are incredibly insane!" she snapped hostilely.

"Okaaay, why not ask if Joe Cuppa can do a comedy show for us then?" asked Ernesto hopefully.

"He'd never agree to it, considering Shannon nearly murdered him last time he was here, remember?" reminded Raymond. Shannon shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"What can I say? I can't hold back my fiery personality…" she smarmed self-assuredly. Darrell looked confused, however.

"Yeah, but didn't Joe also defeat you during that battle or-"

The hauntingly-murderous look on Shannon's face was enough to shut Darrell up as she gave him the most nastiest frown that she ever gave him before.

Ernesto scratched his chin thoughtfully before striking an idea.

"Oooh, I can break out my tuba and perform a little song for our guests!?" suggested the business 'bot jovially.

The silent expressions that Ernesto received ranged from either deadpan (Raymond), disgust (Shannon), unsureness (Darrell), to blank and dead-eyed (Jethro). Ernesto took the silence and judging stares as insults and huffed crossly.

"Now, what is wrong with my tuba-playing!? I have been improving my instrumental skills for the past five weeks, you know!" he demanded hurtfully. Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Ernesto. I can tell you've improved your skills on the tuba…" she said sarcastically. Ernesto looked towards her.

"Y-You have?" he asked in a surprised and oblivious voice.

"Oh, _sure!_ " began Shannon, "Last week your tuba-playing sounded like a dying beluga whale giving birth to rhinoceros, but you've improved _this_ week, as it now sounds like a dying beluga whale giving birth to a horse instead! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Shannon screeched with laughter, much to Ernesto's genuine sadness. Raymond rubbed his forehead, trying to calm his frayed nerves.

"Shannon, all of you, please, that's enough!" said Raymond, prompting the group to simmer down before a fight could be started.

"We may have to put Step Three on the backburner for the time being. Now, Step Four says that having food, snacks, and refreshments at the party will always guarantee people arriving to hang out, so Shannon and Ernesto, you both are in charge of going to the supermarket to pick up food for the party!" requested Raymond.

"Whatever you say, Ray…" sighed Shannon. "As you wish…" nodded Ernesto.

"Okay, and for Step Five, it says that bright and colorful decorations will help liven up the location, so I assigning Darrell and Jethro to go to a party store somewhere to fetch some streamers or balloons or whatever humans do to brighten up their parties, understand?"

"You got it, boss-man!" saluted Darrell. " **I AM JETHRO!** " agreed Jethro.

Raymond sighed to calm himself. "Okay, good...now, I suggest we get this tasks done post-haste! Tomorrow's the big day and I don't want any dilly-dallying. This has to be perfect, understood!"

"Yes, Raymond…" droned the others boredly.

"Good, now chop-chop, everyone! Man your station and what-not!" he rallied, shooing them off to their respective jobs. The others followed his orders and got up to do as such. Raymond suddenly remembered something.

"Also, please try not to go overboard with our funds! Father only gave us so much techmos to work with, so let's keep things classy, but not expensive!"

Shannon playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever ya say, bro, but I'm just sayin'! We _could_ be using that cash for something more beneficial, like to help pay for tuba lessons for a certain robot I know…" she sneered deviously. Ernesto nearly toppled over in rage.

" _FOR THE LOVE OF PETE SHANNON JUST LET ME ENJOY MY HOBBIES IN PEACE OKAY!?_ "

"Boy, getting all these snacks for the party is gonna be fun!" cheered Darrell, "I'm gonna get pizza bites, nachos, cheese fondue, chicken wings, pretzel rods, gelatin, ice cream slamwiches, spinach dip...ooh, Jethro, what kind of chips should I get, sour cream and onion or barbeque!?"

" **I AM JETHRO!** "

"You're right, barbeque it is! Always a classic flavor!"

As the quartet of chatty robots had finally left the building to do their jobs, Raymond stayed behind and let out the biggest, most tired sigh ever. He slunk towards the coffee maker, made himself a fresh pot, and without hesitation, he picked up the coffee pot and downed the entire thing in one gulp.

He shook his head to try and energize himself before laying down on the couch in a lazy slump.

"I really dug my own grave by doing this, did I…?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **So as you can tell, I genuinely love writing for Raymond and seeing what delightfully over-the-top dialogue I can give him, which is part of the reason why this fic was made to begin with. Anywho, next chapter will be the penultimate when the BoxMore siblings begin to officially set up their party...with less-than-satisfying results.**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking around and be sure to send feedback, unless if you want me to subject you to Ernesto playing the tuba, that is… :)**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


	3. Chapter 3: 'Bots and Shopping Don't Mix

**REVIEW TIME!**

 **Guest #1:** _ **Thank you very much, friend! Writing for Boxman and his robot children is always such a blast, what with their clashing personalities and unruly demeanors. Speaking of blasts, I can agree that things certainly will blow up in their faces… ;)**_

 **Mister Enigma:** _ **That was the intention, actually! Darrell being a Fortnite player somehow seems like a thing that makes sense in my mind. :)**_

 **Okay, so I lied when I said that this chapter will be the second-to-last chapter, only because I actually had so much fun writing this story that I extended this story from four chapters to five, meaning that the next chapter will feature the party getting set up instead. Regardless, I hope you all don't mind the extra content!**

 **Right now, let's see what hijinks occur when the BoxMore 'Bots decide to go shopping…and fail miserably... ;)**

 **OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun).**

* * *

 **A BASH AT BOXMORE'S**

 **CHAPTER THREE: IN WHICH YOU NOW KNOW WHY BOXMORE ROBOTS AND SHOPPING DON'T MIX**

Ernesto and Shannon's job of purchasing decorations for the party had gone underway. They both made their way downtown and found a large, colorful, warehouse-sized building called "A-Party-Calypse Now". The two 'bots stood in front of the large building and gazed at the massive fortress of a party store before them.

"Yeesh, are party stores normally this big?" asked Shannon, "This place makes our factory look like anthill in comparison…"

"Well at least they'll surely have the supplies we need to help liven up our party!" encouraged Ernesto in a positive manner, "Come along, let's pick out some stuff…" He waltzed towards the entrance, with an unsure Shannon in tow.

"With the luck we've been having, I can probably tell this'll be just peachy…" she droned apathetically as they went inside the store.

Stepping inside and feeling the whoosh of the air conditioners above cooling both robots down upon entering, both BoxMore 'Bots gazed in wonder upon that A-Party-Calypse had to offer them.

The interior of the building proved to be as overwhelmingly gigantic on the inside as it was on the outside! Hundreds of shelves packed with party costumes, bunting, wrapping paper, streamers, confetti, banners, and balloons were lined up across the store as far as the naked eye can see.

Shoppers scattered and dashed all around the store, their hands and carts filled to the brim with party supplies. Cashiers were working overtime to make sure everyone got their stuff paid for and not hold up any lines. Shannon looked at this spectacle with wide eyes.

"Yikes...I never knew humans were this much into parties…" she admitted, as Ernesto went ahead and snagged a shopping cart from the corral.

"All the more reason we should hurry up and get our decorations before they may run out, so let's make haste, dear Shannon!" rallied Ernesto. Shannon shrugged and soon, both she and Ernesto plunged deep into the store to fetch their bounty.

' _Well, this is really happening…_ ' thought Shannon to herself, ' _But hey, what's the worst that can really happen?_ '

* * *

Meanwhile, Darrell and Jethro had just arrived at the local grocery store to pick up food for the party. Darrell swooped down the aisles with a cart in-hand, with Jethro nestled in the baby seat. They whooped and wailed happily as they ran down each aisle, trying to pick out what snacks to buy for tomorrow's event.

"Hmm, let's see now…" mused Darrell thoughtfully, scanning the shelves, "Oooh, I know!" They glided past the chip aisle and Darrell managed to swipe a bag of chips in his hand.

"Double-Dip Lazer Chips!" he cheered, "Perfect _and_ delicious!" He placed the chips in the cart and continued his way down the aisle.

" **I AM JETHRO!** " went Jethro from his seat. Darrell chuckled.

"Well, of course I'm gonna pick up dip, Jethro! You can't have a party without dip!" he reassured.

As the afternoon went by, Darrell kept filling their cart with snacks upon snacks. Bags of salty, greasy, fatty treats and bottles of fizzy soft drinks lined the cart as the two had finally completed their mission and began strolling towards the cashier area.

"Welp, that was easier than expected, eh, Jethro?" smiled Darrell.

" **I AM JETHRO!** " agreed the small, blue 'bot.

They made their way towards one of the registers, and despite their rather long line of waiting people it produced, Darrell kept his spirits high and smile bright as he waited patiently in line.

"Boy, I hope Shannon and Ernesto are having as much fun as we are!" he exclaimed.

* * *

" _I AM NOT HAVING FUN IN THE SLIGHTEST! ERNESTO! HELP ME!_ " shrieked Shannon as she tore down the long streamer aisle like a supercar on steroids.

Trailing behind Shannon and Ernesto, a ravenous pack of sale-hungry shoppers came stampeding through the store, giving chase to the two frightened androids, all while screaming like banshees. Shannon's cart was already filled with a good amount of party supplies, but at the high speed they were going, they were almost ready to lose their items before they could even purchase them!

"HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN!?" cried out Ernesto, before getting bopped on the head by a lady's umbrella.

"I WAS JUST ONLY GETTING SOME STREAMERS WAS ALL AND THEN THESE MONSTERS TRIED TO AMBUSH ME! HOW WAS I TO KNOW THAT THERE WAS A BIG SALE GOING ON!?" she screeched, managing to avoid someone throwing a shoe at her.

"GIVE US THOSE STREAMERS!" screeched one of the crazed bargain-hunters, "MY SON HAS A BIRTHDAY PARTY TOMORROW!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NOT WAITED 'TIL THE LAST MINUTE THEN, YA OLD HARPY!" retorted Shannon back at her.

"I NEED THAT CONFETTI IMMEDIATELY!" went another shopper, "HAND THEM OVER, YA BUCKET OF BOLTS!"

"OVER MY DEAD CIRCUITS, MISTER!" Ernesto shot back, before getting bashed in the head with a rock.

The two groups kept throwing insults, threats, and items between each other as they all charged down each and every aisle and section of the store, but even during all of this, Shannon and Ernesto were still very determined to get their task done.

Soon after what felt like hours of running around, the robotic duo soon made their way through the do-it-yourself party kit aisle, as they seemingly have left behind their predators. Shannon sighed in relief.

"Phew! I think we lost 'em…" she confirmed, looking back and cracking a relieved smile. Ernesto fanned himself with his top hat, feeling quite exhausted.

"Oof, most excellent indeed!" replied Ernesto, "Now let's pay for our supplies and let's vacate this area immediately…"

Shannon then began to chuckle smugly. "Heh-heh...stupid fleshbags! Thinkin' they can get the drop on us!? HA! Yeah, right!" she cackled.

However, just as she kept bragging and strolling down the aisle, Ernesto looked up ahead and stopped dead in his tracks, quivering in fright at the sight in front of him.

"Uhhh, Sh-Sh-Shannon?" he warned to his colleague.

Sadly, Shannon was too in the moment to bother what was ahead of her. "Once we get this party started, we'll finally have the entirety of Lakewood under our metallic hands just like we dreamed of!"

"Shannon!" Ernesto cried out again desperately.

"Daddy'll be so proud of us once our plan goes off without a hitch! Maybe he'll even give us a promotion or-"

" _SHANNON FOR COB'S SAKE LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!_ "

Shannon finally came to a stop and now, breaking away from her boastful demeanor, she scanned towards the end of the aisle to see the horde of stubborn shoppers that had tried running away from had finally returned and were blocking their path.

They all gave the two 'bots such menacing and determined glares, ready to pounce on them like bloodthirsty panthers. Shannon eeped and shuffled back towards Ernesto, her legs quivering and her metal skin paling at the sight of these leeches before them.

"I-I-It's no use, Ernesto. W-We can't keep running away like forever! What're we gonna do now!?" whimpered Shannon, actually feeling more scared than she ever did in her life.

Ernesto stared at the crowd before him and quickly devised a plan. Suddenly growing very serious, he positioned his top hat, cracking his fingers, and gave the crowd a hard stare from his single eye.

"Just worry about getting to the cashiers, Shannon, I'll deal with this crowd myself…" he growled. Shannon gazed awestruck at Ernesto's bravery.

"B-But what about you, Ernesto!? What are you gonna do!?" she gasped worriedly.

"Raymond's party is top priority, dear sibling. A distraction shall get these humans to think twice about messing with the likes of us. Just leave it to me, I'll be fine…" answered Ernesto, not breaking away from his glare towards the shoppers.

After some seconds of thought, Shannon nodded in confirmation, turned her heel, and went the other direction with her cart of decorations. This didn't go unnoticed by the crowd, however.

"Hey, she's getting away!" shouted a portly shopper. The crowd began to angrily advance through the aisle and towards Ernesto. Ernesto readied his stance and gripped his hat tightly.

"If you want to get to her... _ **then you better get through me first!**_ " boomed Ernesto heroically, his firm and loud tone echoing clearly across the whole store.

Ernesto suddenly retracted his head, arms, and legs into his spherical metal body, leaving only a large purple ball in the crowd's wake. Amazingly though, this did not deter the horde as they kept marching ominously down the aisle, shouting and swearing like mad dogs.

After that, everything seemed to happen all at once…

Ernesto's body began to suddenly charge up and spin in place, peeling on the ground like an angry car tire. A terrible screeching noise filled the air and was enough to bring the furious crowd to a standstill. The shoppers looked at Ernesto with hesitant and baffled looks, uncertain of what was to follow.

Then, with his spin dash attack all primed and ready to go, Ernesto tore down the aisle at supersonic speed, and right in the path of sea of shoppers before him. The crowd screamed in horror, and without question, they all turned around and jolted down the other way, trying to get out of the path of Ernesto's path of destruction.

It seems that they now got the hint to never mess with BoxMore now, eh?

* * *

After a half hour of waiting in line, it was nearly Darrell's turn to pay for his products. Darrell shimmied with glee as the person before him had purchased their own items, meaning Darrell was next to buy his snacks for the party!

However, just as he was ready to place his snack items on the conveyor belt...

"OUTTA MAH WAY, YE WANKER!"

"Hey! What are you-"

A familiar, burly, purple biker pushed through the line and shoved Darrell on the ground, cutting in front of him in the process. He then placed his own items on the belt instead. Darrell groaned and shook away the soreness, now glaring at the behemoth biker towering above him. Jethro looked down at Darrell with concerned eyes.

" **I AM JETHRO?** " asked Jethro, surprised of this occurrence as well.

Darrell huffed crossly at this line-cutting brute. How dare this chump to get in the way of Raymond's party! He picked himself up, dusted off his body, and marched next to the biker, looking rather stern.

"Excuse me, sir?" countered Darrell, giving the biker a firm poke on the shoulder, "I believe _I_ was next in line here, thank you very much!" There was no response however, as the biker kept stacking his items on the belt.

Darrell grew infuriated. He rapidly poked the man's shoulder again and again, harder this time.

"I said 'excuse me, mister'!?" he shouted, "I was next in line! Don't you know it is not polite to cut in line!?" This kept going on for nearly a full minute, until…

* **SNAP!** * * **CRUNCH!** *

"EEEEK!"

The biker quickly and roughly grabbed hold of Darrell's arm and slowly craned his neck towards the pain-stricken robot, a deathly look in his large, sunken eyes.

"Ye' think ye can mess wit' Mad Sam, don'tcha?" he growled through his grizzled British accent, "Ye really wanna go toe-to-toe with 'de most feared outlaw te' ever live…?"

He then turned around and leaned in closer to glare directly into Darrell's eye, leering at him like a cougar ready to hunt down its next meal. Mad Sam snorted right into Darrell's face and without breaking a sweat, he lifted Darrell off the ground from his arm, which was ready to snap off because of the forceful grip the biker had on it. Jethro tembled inside the cart, unable to do anything to help out his friend.

"Now, I may 'ave seen many ugly creatures 'dat hang around 'de Danger Zone, but ye' might be 'de most ugliest thing I've seen in mah entire life…" he mocked in a low voice. Darrell swallowed thickly and jittered uncontrollably.

"Pl-Please, sir. I-I-I-I didn't m-mean to intrude. I-If you'll just let me go, I-I-i'll leave you and your groceries alone, s-simple as that!" offered Darrell fearfully, in hopes to let him go.

However, much to Darrell's rising fear, Mad Sam began to chuckle...lowly and darkly.

"Ohh...I'll let 'ye go alright, punk…" he smirked.

And without warning, Mad Sam tossed Darrell into both his hands, and with the almighty power of Zeus and Hercules combined, he cabertossed Darrell into the air and across the supermarket like a pole vault stick.

Darrell screamed horrifically as he soared above the aisles and shoppers below him. Before long, he landed down onto the other side of the store, more specifically, the frozen food section.

Poor Darrell roughly landed into an open freezer with a metallic clank and lay inside the freezer full of dents, dings, and a busted right arm. He groaned painfully, hoping the worst was over...

"AND TAKE 'YER JUNK WIT' YA, TRASH HEAP!"

Sadly, it wasn't.

Just as Mad Sam's yelling had processed into Darrell's audio receptors, he then noticed something else flying towards him: a shopping cart full of snacks gliding across the store, with a familiar blue drone stuck inside the cart as well.

" **IIII AAAAAMMM JEEEEEETTHHRROOOOOOOOOOO!** " came the echoing call from the young 'bot as he and the cart descended down from the air and came hurtling towards Darrell.

Darrell gulped and nearly sprang a leak. "...Daddy?"

* **SMASH!** *

The cart and all its contents (including Jethro) came smashing down on poor old Darrell, leaving the two BoxMore 'Bots in a pathetic, painful slump. Chip bags, soda bottles, and pieces of a destroyed shopping cart lay everywhere, as the supermarket employees came scurrying towards the scene to see what just happened.

To say the least, this was just not Darrell's day…

* * *

Shannon bolted down multiple aisles of the party store to try and weave her way towards the cash register. With Ernesto rolling around every part of the store, going all Sonic the Hedgehog on a crowd of scared shoppers that were once chasing them down like a horde of zombies, this was certainly something Shannon had not expected to occur during this outing!

' _I'm really starting to think that this party isn't worth all this madness!_ ' Shannon gasped internally as she sprinted past the balloon aisle.

After zooming through the store and managing to avoid Ernesto's ball form and the tsunami of shoppers that he was chasing, Shannon finally reached the check-out aisle and skidded to a halt next to one of the registers, with a bored-looking, pimply-faced cashier manning said register.

Shannon panted and wheezed exhaustively. She sweated like a pig and her knees buckled and trembled from all the running around. She took in the deepest breath she ever inhaled and suddenly regain her normal, shiny, and relaxed composure, as if nothing happened at all!

"Hello, I'd like to make a few purchases, please?" she asked sweetly to the cashier.

The cashier lazily compiled and began scanning her items one-by-one, with Shannon patiently standing by for him to do so.

Meanwhile, Ernesto continued his rolling rampage around the store, dodging patrons and shelves as best as he could. The shoppers then decided to abandon their post and fleed out of the store altogether, much to the shockingly nonplussed reactions of the bored store employees.

Ernesto chortled victoriously as he kept thundering down the aisles...and to his unacknowledgement, towards a fallen pile of wrapping paper tubes blocking his way!

"HA-HA! FOOLISH HUMANS! NOBODY CAN ESCAPE THE AWESOME WRATH THAT IS _ERNESTOOOOOOOOOO-_ "

Ernesto rumbled over the large stack of tubes with enough force to throw the metallic sphere out of control! He banged and bashed against the shelves like a reckless pinball, smashing through everything that was in his crosshairs until he neared the check-out area of the store.

"Alright, your total is $30.25, ma'am…" said the cashier, handing Shannon her bags of supplies. Shannon grinned and gave him a friendly nod.

"Thank you, kind sir!" she thanked calmly. She reached into a small compartment on her chestplate and pulled out her wallet. She was about to pay for her wares when a familiar, frightened voice rang out.

" _ **SHANNON STOP THIS CRAZY THING!**_ "

Ernesto uncontrollably plowed out of one of the aisles and thundered past Shannon like a rocket sled on rails. He tried his best to stop and go back into his normal robot mode, but nothing seemed to work as Ernesto came rolling towards a large display at the one side of the store…

...which unfortunately turned out to be a display of fireworks…

Shannon and the cashier's reactions weren't fast enough to process what was to happen, as just when Ernesto collided with the firework stand, all hell suddenly broke loose!

* **CRAAAAAASH!** * * **POP!** * * **WHOOOOOOOOOSH!** * * **CRACKLE-CRACKLE!** *

Firecrackers spontaneously shrieked and whistled upon impact, sparklers fizzed and shot sparks everywhere, and rockets soared and whizzed in the air before exploding mid-air into a massive implosion of bright lights and colors. The fireworks even managed to damage a whole ton of party supplies in midst of their explosions. Embers and gunpowder sprinkled everywhere from all the exploding fireworks, covering everything in the store with dusty, dirty ash and practically setting some of the items alight!

It was complete chaos as A-Party-Calypse Now was being trashed as we speak!

At long last, the fireworks stopped flying and shooting off, leaving behind thick plumes of intoxicating smoke in the air. Party supplies were all dirtied and destroyed beyond repair, the shelves were busted up and burnt, and all those who were left in the store were two BoxMore 'Bots and a group of frightened, but uninjured store employees cowering in the corner.

The place looked less like a party store and more like a war zone, so to speak!

Shannon stared at the burnt-out sphere that was Ernesto, who in question was groaning from all the spinning around he had done. She then stared back at the cashier, who had dropped his bored demeanor in place for a shell-shocked expression.

A still silence hung in the smoggy air before an embarrassed Shannon decided to speak out, as if to try and lighten the mood.

"So, do you guys take cash or credit?"

* * *

"I seriously can't believe we had to pay them that much money for the damages…" moaned Ernesto dejectedly as they walked their way towards home, "Lord Boxman's going to have a heart attack once he finds out about this…"

Shannon exhaled tiredly as she hiked up her bags of supplies over her shoulders. "I'm sure he'll get over it…" she dismissed, "At least we managed to get some of our party supplies for Raymond though…"

"Yeah...which we nearly burned to bits from those wayward fireworks…" sighed Ernesto.

"So the streamers have some burn marks on them, it's no biggie! Party decorations are still party decorations!" waved off Shannon, trying to keep her chin up.

"But what about Raymond!? He'll go ballistic if this party doesn't go as planned!" cried Ernesto. Shannon scowled bitterly.

"Then let him go ballistic!" snapped Shannon grouchily, "I nearly got my face ripped off by carnivorous shoppers and almost got blown to kingdom come just so this dumb party can happen! If he doesn't like it, than he can kiss my firm, shapely, yellow as-"

"Hey, guys...how's it going?" came a sudden voiced as the sight of Darrell lugging both Jethro and a bag of food items came into view.

Shannon and Ernesto gasped in surprise at the state of the two young 'bots. They were both covered in dents and scratches from head to foot. Darrell's glass brain cover was cracked and his arm was significantly damaged. Jethro's smokestack was snapped off and he was missing one of his treads.

Basically, they both looked like they were mauled by a bear...or a shark...or a...shark-bear hybrid monster…

"What in ever-loving heck happened to you guys!?" cried Shannon in shock. Darrell spat out a tooth and groaned painfully.

"I can almost say the same thing about you guys…" replied Darrell, "You guys look like you jumped inside of a toaster or something. What happened?"

Ernesto and Shannon looked at each other worriedly. Their once-shiny exteriors were now layered in soot, ash, and scorch marks. Shannon looked back towards Darrell.

"Let's just say that there was an interesting light show at the party store. What about you guys, did ya get the food for the party?" she asked.

"Yeah…but we ran into a very mean customer and he tossed us onto the pasture. All these chips are probably crumbs at this point…" sighed Darrell sadly.

" **I AM JETHRO...** " replied Jethro, feeling just as glum.

"Oh my…" fretted Ernesto, "This certainly wasn't a swell day for any of us then…"

"Oh, ya think? Considering that while all this was happening, Raymond's probably back at home lounging and dolling himself up like the foppish twit he is!?" retorted Shannon roughly. Even optimistic Darrell began to look down in the dumps.

"Yeah, to be fair, he ain't exactly the most tactful robot in our group..." replied Darrell. Then, in a more melancholy tone, he began to voice his opinion on the matter.

"Maybe this party wasn't such a great idea after all..."

" **I AM JETHRO.** " agreed Jethro. Ernesto looked at the group, his single eye looking sad and disappointed.

"Look, guys, I know our missions didn't go as swimmingly as planned, but let's just try and keep our heads up. I'm sure in the end this party will be worth all the trouble and we'll soon earn our right to be feared and respected by our peers. Just trust me on this, okay? At least for Raymond's sake?" beckoned Ernesto calmly.

The others looked away, feeling unsure of how to feel about all this, although from what Ernesto was seeing, he noticed they didn't seem as convinced to agree with him.

"Please, guys? I know Raymond is a major handful at times, but he is still family, and regardless of our moral compass, even our family should still still together, no matter what life throws at us…"

An uncertain silence fell before them all for a few seconds, with only the evening winds whirling around them being the only sound being said. Ernesto stood there with baited breath before Darrell finally broke the stillness.

"Okay...if it's for Raymond, then...I'd say we'll give it another shot! Let's try and get this party train a-rolling!" he confirmed, managing to give Ernesto a positive smile.

" **I AM JETHRO!** " belted Jethro encouragingly, bouncing in Darrell's arm.

Ernesto nodded proudly at the two, before turning towards Shannon with an expecting look on his face. Shannon stood there motionless and tired before after another few seconds, she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"...Fine…" she mumbled, "...we'll still do the party...for Raymond…"

The three 'bots gleamed with pride as they all sauntered down the sidewalk leading to BoxMore HQ, with Shannon trailing behind them. It seemed like nothing nor nobody was gonna stop this BoxMore bash after all!

"But once we get home, I'm gonna have a stern talking with that 'bot about what happened today!" declared Shannon as they walked nearer to the purple, skull-designed factory that was their home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **That was certainly an** _ **explosive**_ **chapter to say the least, but the fun ain't over yet! Next chapter will feature Raymond's reaction to his siblings' misadventures, and how it'll affect the upcoming party.**

 **Will the infamous BoxMore Bash commence as planned? Stay tuned to find out, same BoxMore time, same BoxMore channel!**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


	4. Chapter 4: Last-Minute Moral

**When we last left our bumbling BoxMore buddies, they all either got smashed up, blown up, or spent their time getting chased and now owing a lot of money to pay for extensive damages to a store, with their intended purchases nearly destroyed in the process.**

 **In this chapter, Shannon plans to give Raymond a little reality check, possibly bringing the party itself to a halt. Will the party continue on? Will Raymond gain a sense of morality for once? Let's find out, shall we? ;)**

 **OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun).**

* * *

 **A BASH AT BOXMORE'S**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: IN WHICH RAYMOND LEARNS A LAST-MINUTE MORAL**

Raymond paced around the main lobby of the factory with a worried look on his face. He had just finished cleaning the entire lobby from top to bottom to make it presentable for tomorrow, as well as having finished a secret, special project he had in store for the party, but he still looked very concerned and uppity as it was nearly 6:30 in the evening and his siblings weren't home with the supplies and food.

"Ooohhh, where are those guys?" he murmured to himself, "They couldn't have been gone for this long, especially if they were only going downtown…"

The whoosh of the front doors opening caught Raymond off-guard as he saw his four siblings shamble into the lobby, all looking burnt, battered, but trying to pull off a brave face. Raymond noticed their rather grotesque appearances and ran towards them, looking very concerned.

"Sweet mother of Voltron, what on Earth happened while you were out!?" he exclaimed, beside himself with bafflement. Ernesto groaned and stretched his sore limbs.

The others looked away nervously, all coughing and giving Raymond uneasy frowns. Ernesto cleared his thought.

"Let's just say that we each had an incident when retrieving our items…" he reasoned. Shannon rolled her eyes and tried not to snark at that comment.

' _If you call an indoor fireworks show an 'incident'…_ ' she bitterly thought to herself.

Raymond breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least you're all alive, so that's great...did you all retrieve the items for the party?" he asked.

The four 'bots hemmed and hawed at this question, before they decided to just show Raymond rather than tell him what happened. Shannon opened her bags to reveal smoked streamers and burnt banners, while Darrell opened his and pulled out dented soda bottles and smashed bags of potato chips. Raymond looked at the violated items in shock.

"H-H-How did this happen!?" he shrieked, at a total loss of words.

"We got our butts handed to me by a meanie biker and got our snacks smushed…" sighed Darrell shyly.

"And we got ransacked by crazy shoppers and blew up a fireworks display…" admitted Shannon dejectedly.

Raymond, at this point, looked ready to have a conniption. His party was going up in smoke and with tomorrow being the big day, they haven't even the chance to even set up the party! Raymond shuddered and sat down on a chair, trying to process what had just commenced.

"Th-Then that's it then…" he stammered shamefully, "It's all over...all the fame, the adulation, the power...it's all gone…"

The others looked at Raymond with uneasy and somewhat-concerned looks. Raymond choked back a sob and buried his head in his hands.

"...I'm ruined…" he muttered.

Ernesto gulped nervously. "Wh-What's was t-that, Raymond?" he asked worriedly.

Raymond shook violently and gripped his fingers on his head, his breathing unsteady and his Shannon, having seen something like this more than once since Raymond was built, knew what the outcome was going to be for this one.

' _Oh Cob, he's gonna go straight into full diva mode, isn't h-?_ '

" _ **I'M RUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNED!**_ " Raymond shrieked to the heavens above, his anguish and prolonged scream echoing all across BoxMore HQ. He then fell off his chair and went into fetal position, wailing loudly as if he was dying.

Shannon rolled her eyes as the other siblings stood by, uncomfortable and worried.

' _Called it…_ ' she confirmed internally.

Raymond rolled around the floor and kept up his dramatic tantrum for a good while before his childish caterwauling finally struck a nerve with the others, especially Shannon who was already too tired and shaken up to begin with. It seems like the whole "doing this for Raymond" promise was starting to wear thin on the foursome, especially it seems like Raymond didn't even care about their well-being.

Having enough of this pettiness, she marched over to the crying android, grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him up to eye-level.

"Listen here, Jolly Green Gear-head!" growled Shannon, "Do you not realize the absolute HELL we've all been through to make sure this lame party would even happen!? We've all been chased, smoked, bashed, and scratched up while getting all this junk and here you are moping like a baby because _you_ won't be able to be show everyone what a big-headed show-off you are!"

Shannon's venomous words stung Raymond's glorb, like a stake through a vampire's heart. He looked at Shannon with watery, confused eyes as the orange android kept going on with her spiteful rant.

"And do you know why we even agreed to do this to begin with!?" she questioned agrily. Raymond gulped frightfully in Shannon's grasp.

"B-B-Because you want to enslave t-the plaza and prove to the world that BoxMore i-is the best?" he whimpered.

Shannon's glare faltered slightly at the actually-accurate answer, but still kept her stance stern and serious regardless.

"Well...yeah, that's true...but we still agreed to do this party because we are a family!" she replied, "I may love mass destruction and fighting as much as the next 'bot, but if I'm gonna take over the plaza, I would at least like to do it with my brothers alongside me!"

She dropped Raymond on the ground and looked away with an annoyed pout on her face.

" _You_ , however, don't seem to care about what we've been through to keep this party afloat, all you care about is trying to one-up Rad's dumb prom to make sure your ego stay intact!" she confirmed haughtily. She turned away from Raymond and joined the rest of her siblings.

"I know that you aren't known for your subtlety and generosity, Raymond, but _this_ is just plain ridiculous, even for you!" she huffed, "Now...if you need us, we're going to our rooms to get cleaned up…"

And with nothing else to say, Shannon waltzed past the distraught Raymond and towards the elevator, making her point clear as day. Ernesto, Darrell, and Jethro soon followed Shannon as well, as even they felt that Raymond's bossy behavior had gone a bit too far.

Without a single word, the quartet dropped their bags on the floor and went in the elevator shaft and exited the lobby, leaving behind a heartbroken Raymond, all alone in the lobby.

Raymond looked towards his departed comrades with sad eyes, feeling extraordinarily guilty. Shannon's fiery reality check was finally enough to bring Raymond back down to Earth. Seeing the disoriented states of his siblings clearly had burned a hole in his CPU, a memory that will stick with him for quite some time.

' _A-Am I really that much of a selfish brute…?_ ' he asked himself.

Sure, he and his siblings were far from saints, but even during the times when they all tended to bicker and fight (which happened quite often), they were a family who didn't wish any harm on each other, and here was Raymond, more concerned over a stupid party than the well-being of his brothers and sister.

He then gazed at his hands, his face reflecting from the silvery shine on his fingertips. He balled his fists and tried not to sob again. Then, he noticed the discard bags of party goods and snacks laying on the floor nearby.

It was then that Raymond knew what must be done…

"I...I have to put this right...tomorrow, I need to try and make it up to them all…"

* * *

The next afternoon, Shannon, Darrell, Ernesto, and Jethro had just woken up from their tired slumber to start the day anew. Their bodies were repaired and free from any burn marks or dents, though their attitudes seemed not as cheery today, given what had happened from yesterday evening.

And of course, they hadn't forgotten that their infamous party was tonight, much to their chagrin.

They all walked down the hall to find Raymond to see what "fun" mission he would send them on, but so far, they weren't able to find him.

"I wonder where Raymond is. I haven't seen him all morning..." hummed Darrell worriedly.

"He has to be around here somewhere…" agreed Ernesto. Shannon scoffed bitterly.

"Ah, he's probably off bossing around some other robots to do his dirty work for him…" she sneered with an eye roll. Darrell frowned softly at Shannon's bad attitude.

"C'mon, Shannon, I know Ray messed up yesterday, but we still should've checked to see if he was okay…" he reasoned, but Shannon wasn't having it.

"Yeah, right...he was probably at home doing nothing while we were getting blown up and smashed to bits…" Shannon groused, speaking the truth. Ernesto groaned fretfully, the term "blown up" still ringing in his audio receptors.

"I still pray to the Gods above that Lord Boxman doesn't find out about those cost damages. He _will_ find out sooner or later about this…" Ernesto warned, mopping his head out of fear. Shannon, however, waved off this problem.

"Eh, Raymond's the one in charge of this mess, more than likely Daddy'll yell at _him_ for screwing up so much…" huffed Shannon as the group headed down to the elevator.

* * *

However, after a few minutes of going down the shaft, once the doors had slid open, the 'bots were beside themselves with absolute shock as they saw the state of the lobby.

Beautifully-colored streamers lined the cleaned walls all across the main lobby, with balloons and banners strung up around. A food table was set up on one side the room with bowls of snacks and bottles of soda lined up on a clean red table cloth. In one corner of the lobby stood a large and somewhat-old, but fully-functional karaoke machine and mic stand, with a small table that had some board game boxes stacked on one another close by.

Shannon, Darrell, Jethro, and Ernesto gazed around the clean and brightly-colored room with amazement. They were all at a loss for words!

* **CLATTER!** * "OUCH! Stupid piece of junk!"

A loud clunk from the other end of the room brought the attention to the others as they were fully-shocked to see a dust-covered Raymond stepping out of another room in the lobby with some tools in his hands. Raymond coughed tiredly, now noticing his siblings enter the room.

"S-Salutations, dear sister and brothers!" he greeted, shaking away the dust off his formally-shiny finish. Darrell was the first to finally speak.

"R-Raymond...what did...did you a-actually set up all this stuff!?" asked Darrell in awe.

"By yourself!?" quired Shannon incredulously.

"Yeah, normally you detest manual labor…" pointed out Ernesto. Raymond nodded humbly.

"Indeed, but considering how peeved you all were from my childish actions last night, I figured I would give you all a breather whilst I spent the rest of the night setting all this up instead …" he confirmed. The others went wide-eyed at this blunt statement.

"You did all this overnight!?" they all cried in shock. Raymond gave them a silent nod. Ernesto fumbled with his words, unclear on how to feel right now.

"R-Raymond...this is...I don't know what to say…" he gasped. "Me neither…" squeaked Darrell. Even Jethro was silent from awe.

Shannon carefully inspected all the streamers strung around the lobby. They looked shiny, bright, and absolutely clean, weirdly considering that yesterday, these decorations were nearly charred to ash when they got them.

"...Did you buy these streamers or something? They look brand new!" she asked curiously, "These can't be the ones we bought yesterday…"

"Oh, they are the same decorations!" assured Raymond, "I found some paint in the cellar and I simply coated the burnt decorations with said paint to make them look more presentable in comparison…"

Shannon looked back at the ribbons and banners placed on the walls. Turns out, Raymond was right. These were the decorations she and Ernesto bought, and they wasn't a speck of dust or any sign of a scorch mark on them anywhere! Shannon was secretly impressed.

Darrell was next to voice his curiosity. "What about the snacks me and Jethro got? How'd you fix them?"

" _Your_ incident was actually more fixable than Shannon and Ernesto's task, to be honest. The refreshment are still consumable and such, but because of that run-in with that boorish biker you've had, I'm afraid the potato chips are just mostly crumbs...but still, I figured it was better than nothing…" admitted Raymond, showcasing the bowl of crushed chips on the snack table next to them.

Even though as the stage was clearly set for tonight's event, Shannon still looked sort of suspicion throughout all of this.

"So...what really brought this up, Raymond? We know you ain't the one to be this productive, especially overnight!" she questioned. Raymond, understanding where she was coming from, sighed sadly and decided to come clean.

"Well...you see...last night, I kind of got to thinking about the abhorrent behavior I was showing to you guys because of this party…" he admitted softly, "Even though I _did_ feel the need to upstage Rad and his party, I was too blind on that goal to realize that I wasn't being a good sibling…"

He paused and looked away from his surprised siblings in shame.

"I never meant to hurt you lot yesterday. I only just wanted the party to be perfect, but my selfishness got in the way above everything else…" he murmured. Ernesto walked up to Raymond and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Raymond, it's not that we didn't want this party to succeed. We just felt a tad overwhelming from the irate behavior you were displaying…" he explained carefully. Shannon scoffed quietly.

"'A tad'?" she snarked upsettingly, " _He_ was the one who sent us out to get this stuff and looked what happened then…"

"Well, in fairness, how could we have known all that bad stuff would've happened to us to begin with?" questioned Ernesto. Shannon pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Because nothing good ever happens to us, Ernesto!" she accused negatively, "We can't takeover one stupid plaza, we stink at even the most simplest tasks, and judging from yesterday's events, we can't even set up one lousy party without screwing that up as well!"

She then grabbed a nearby chair and slumped down on it, exhaling exhaustedly.

"Let's face it, guys...we straight up _suck_ at everything we do…"

Shannon's brothers looked towards her with upset looks on their faces. They all joined Shannon and huddled around her, feeling just as down as she was. Raymond looked towards his downcast siblings and wiped away a tear, feeling more guilty than ever. He sighed forlornly.

"I suppose this party wasn't worth all this hassle...I am well and truly sorry, you guys…" murmured Raymond dejectedly, "...as much as I wanted this party as a way to get back at Radicles...I was still hoping to do this party as a sort of fun family-bonding event for us, but I guess that was a total bust in the end…"

With that being said, the other siblings gazed towards Raymond with sad, surprised eyes. He genuinely did want to do this party as a bonding moment? As realization sunk into their CPU's, they all walked towards Raymond, giving him sympathetic looks.

"Ah, well...live and learn, I suppose, old sport. You just had your priorities mixed up was all…" admitted Ernesto. Darrell nodded.

"Maybe so...I mean, Shannon kinda assumed you were busy doing nothing here yesterday when we were all out…" explained Darrell. Shannon gave her brother a deadpan frown.

"Oh, wow, Darrell, way to not be a snitch." she gruffed sarcastically. Raymond coughed meekly.

"Well, actually, if I may say, I was actually working on a little project for the party whilst you all were out on your missions."

That was enough to grab everyone's attention immediately.

"Little project?" Darrell and Ernesto questioned in unison.

" **I AM JETHRO?** " asked Jethro.

"What project?" beckoned Shannon. Raymond nodded and gestured to the others to follow him.

"Come with me…" he said, as the quartet followed Raymond to the room where he exited from earlier.

The five robots entered the dark, dusty room, unable to see what was in front of them. They all stood in the pitch-black room, not knowing what they were supposed to be looking at.

"So, uh, what was this special project again?" asked Shannon.

Raymond sighed and flicked the light switch, the room now engulfed in light.

"This is…"

Suddenly, everyone wound up losing their voices again upon seeing this project in full view! There, standing in the middle of the room, stood a large, dark purple, wheel-mounted, howitzer-like cannon. This cannon certainly didn't look like anything Lord Boxman might've created, so everyone's curiosity had peaked greatly.

"R-Raymond…?" asked Darrell, his optic gleaming with wonder, "Wh-What is that?"

Raymond cleared his throat. "It's a weapon I was planning to use for the party tonight to show to those Lakewood losers that we mean business...I called it the 'Trap N' Zap 1000'..." he explained.

"'Trap N' Zap 1000'?" repeated Shannon, more confused than awestruck, "H-How does it work?"

"Simple..." answered Raymond, grabbing a old stand fan nearby and placing it on the ground. He then went behind the cannon's control pad and aimed the crosshairs at the fan.

"This cannon has two settings; a 'trap' feature that shoots a of extra-strong adhesive at its target, immobilizing it instantly." He pressed a green button and then shot the fan with a wad of adhesive, coating the bottom with a blue-colored glue-like substance.

"With the target firmly trapped in place, I then set it to the 'zap' function," continued Raymond, now pressing a red button on the cannon's console, "And then, I would fire the cannon to shoot a photon beam that zaps said target into disintegration…"

With that said, Raymond shot the cannon again, which now fired a light-based particle beam at the fan, which caused the object to slowly deteriorate into dust. The rest of the robots looked at this spectacle with subdued amazement.

Raymond turned the cannon off and rejoined the group. "I created this weapon from scratch while you lot were out. I know it's nothing fancy or more complicated and all, but I still figured it was suffice to use for the party…"

Then, in a more quieter, sadder voice, he said, "...that is if we're still doing the party...that is…"

Silence fell before everyone at that moment, as Raymond turned away from the group, too ashamed to even look at them right now. However, Raymond could assume that the party was to be cancelled after all, he felt a kind hand gently grasp his shoulder.

"Raymond…?"

Raymond turned around to see his siblings standing behind him with soft smiles. Ernesto tugged his shoulder brotherly and gave him a proud look on his featureless face.

"Of course we still want to do this party tonight…" he confirmed.

"Yeah, we were just upset with your bossy attitude was all…" reminded Darrell, "Plus, that cannon thingy looks really cool! We'll sure to cause lots of mayhem with that for tonight!"

" **I AM JETHRO!** " boomed Jethro enthusiastically.

Happy tears trickled down Raymond's now-bright and shining face, his smile genuine and thankful.

"Y-Y-You all mean that?" he asked softly. Ernesto, Darrell, and Jethro nodded back, smiling themselves.

"Indeed we do," replied Ernesto earnestly, "You're our brother and despite our questionable motives, we're still a family…"

Raymond was about ready to burst into more tears, this time out of genuine happiness. However, noticed that Shannon wasn't joining in with the group, as she stood there, expressionless and unsure of what to say.

Raymond gulped in fear, knowing that Shannon probably isn't fully-ready to forgive. He carefully walked up to his sister and swallowed his pride.

"Shannon…" he began, his tone soft and apologetic, "I am especially sorry to you for bringing you into all this. I know you and I aren't exactly that close, but I still wanted to do this party to help bring us all closer. Sure, part of me was still jealous over Rad's prom, but even then, I still wished to go through with our plan as a means to bond…"

He then went on his knees, as if to beg for mercy, looking up at the surprised Shannon with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not expecting forgiveness, dear sister, but I do want to genuinely apologize for all the trouble I put you and the others through for this to happen. Regardless if this party goes well or not, I'll do everything and anything I can to make it up to you in the end, but just please know that never wished harm on you all…"

He paused to choke back another sob, before looking back into Shannon's unwavering eyes.

"And that I love you all so very much…"

The room was silent yet again, Raymond kept gazing at Shannon with the most sincerest-apologetic face he ever made in his life. Darrell, Ernesto, and Jethro silently stood back in shock and worry, uncertain on how Shannon will react to this.

Shannon, in question, just stared wide-eyed at Raymond for a few quiet and tense minutes. Raymond gulped nervously, almost expecting Shannon to simply scream in his face again, or probably attack him, thus indicating that she didn't forgive him after all.

What he and the others didn't count on was Shannon immediately hugging Raymond on the spot, without any words said between them. The three brothers simply smiled from the sidelines as they saw Shannon tightly embrace Raymond, who was frozen stiff from the unexpected hug, but slowly eased up and hugged Shannon right back.

More quiet seconds pass by as Shannon finally broke the ice.

"Raymond...you may be a bossy, loud, and over-the-top son of a gun...but...you're still my brother...and I forgive you...for now, that is…"

Raymond broke into a grateful, loving grin as he continued hugging his sister, laughing warmly and happily.

"Thank you, dear sister...I love you, Shannon…"

Shannon smiled back. "I love you too, Raymond…" she returned, just as fondly.

The sweet moment between the two androids was enough to cause Ernesto, Darrell, and Jethro to admire and pretty much d'awwwww at the scene before them, proud that Shannon had the initiative to forgive and forget…

Or so they thought as Shannon tightened her hug painfully around Raymond and leaned into his ear to make something clear and present to him...

"But if you ever pull a stunt like this ever again, I'll smelt your body and use your head as a paperweight…" she threatened in their embrace.

The other three brothers eased up slightly and winced at that snide comment, the warm feeling in the air gone just as quickly as it arrived. Same old Shannon, I suppose…

Regardless, Raymond kept his smile and let go of Shannon's deadly grasp. "It's a deal…" he promised, exhaling from their embrace. Ernesto stepped up towards Raymond.

"So…" asked Ernesto curiously, "What's next on our agenda?"

Raymond quickly pulled out his do-to list and scrolled around for the next step.

"Well, considering I did Step Six myself, which is to set everything up for the party...that only leaves our seventh and final step on the list!" he explained.

"And what would that be?" Darrell asked carefully.

By now, Raymond broke into the widest, more biggest grin he'd ever produced. Feeling quite jazzed up and regaining his confidence again, he looked towards all his siblings and gave them the most rousing declaration to ever be said!

"My dearest siblings...our next step...is to party like never before…"

 **TO BE CONCLUDED…**

* * *

 **Looks like the party will commence after all! Apologies if this chapter wasn't all that comedy-focused this time, but hey, nothing wrong with a little happy moment between siblings, amirite? Anywho, stay tuned soon, because next chapter, it's finally party time, boys and girls! :D**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


	5. Chapter 5: The Party (Final Chapter)

**It's finally time to party like it's 1999, everybody! With all that sappy reconciling out of the way in the last chapter, we're now on the final chapter, with plenty of hijinks to go through. Will this party stay afloat as expected, or will it end the way every BoxMore plan does with humiliation and loss. Only one way to find out… ;)**

 **OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes is owned by Ian Jones-Quartey and Cartoon Network. (I do not own any of its characters nor its properties. This is purely a non-profit fanfic made for fun). The song "Manic Monday" is owned by The Bangles and Prince.**

* * *

 **A BASH AT BOXMORE'S**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: IN WHICH THE PARTY FINALLY BEGINS AND ENDS IN THE WAY YOU'D EXPECT IT TO END**

Evening drew neared that day at BoxMore HQ, as the party was all set up and everyone had just finished making sure everything was in place. In spite of the obviously-painted decor and the crumbled up snacks displayed in the lobby, everything looked spotless and quite lavish indeed.

Raymond and the other 'bots had just finished getting dressed for the occasion. Darrell and Ernesto wore simple tuxedos, colored red and purple respectively to match their metal skin tones. Shannon wore a gorgeous-looking knee-high dress, its metallic sun-yellow fabric as shiny as her bodywork. Jethro, who was too small to fit into a tuxedo, only donned a dark blue bowtie, though regardless, he still looked quite adorable with it on.

As for Raymond, he spent his time stitching and cleaning up his old tuxedo he wore to the Plaza Prom, fixing it up to make it as good as new. And to his satisfaction, it was as he strolled into the lobby, his silvery tux shimmering brightly as its light reflected against the disco ball above them. It was as if the tuxedo was never ruined to begin with!

The quintet of robot siblings stood back and admired their handiwork. Even through the turmoil and listening to Raymond's constant griping, they all admitted that this party was shaping up to be just fine after all.

"Well, fellow comrades…" began Raymond proudly as the clock now read 6:40, "It may have been quite the rigorous journey, but I believe we have outdid ourselves with this party!"

"I'd say you've certainly have…" said another voice.

The group turned around to see Lord Boxman stepping into the colorful lobby. He scanned around the room, looking quite impressed with the decor.

"From where I'm standing, this lobby hasn't been this shiny and spotless since it was first built! Most impressive indeed, children…" he sincerely congratulated. Raymond and the other beamed humbly.

"Thank you for your gratitude, Father…" replied Raymond with a bow. However, Boxman wasn't finished yet.

"But, just remember our little wager, young Raymond…" he reminded, his tone more serious and coy, "Considering that it doesn't look like you've overblown our funds for the party, I'll at least know you've accomplished _that_ task…"

Unbeknownst to Boxman and Raymond, Ernesto and Shannon sweat-dropped and nearly choked from nervousness from the sidelines, remembering that they've yet to tell them both about how much they specifically owe A-Party-Calypse Now for the damages they caused to the place, but they still kept silent regardless.

"However…" continued Boxman, "I still expect this place clean and intact by the time I return home from my meeting. Capische?" he warned, giving Raymond a stern look. Raymond tried not to let his fear show and kept on a brave face.

"Capische, Father…" he promised. Boxman nodded and smiled.

"Then, it's settled. I should be home around 11:00 tonight. Farewell!" he stated as he exited the building to his car, ready for his meeting. Just as he left, the 'bots felt invigorated once again, excited to get their party (and plan for surprise destruction) started.

"Well, this is it…" Ernesto sighed happily.

"Looks like everything is perfectly set up; the decorations, the food. Everything on the list is all checked off!" smiled Darrell, dancing in place out of pure elation.

" **I AM JETHRO!** " chimed Jethro. Shannon, however, had just been hit with realization regarding on one certain overlooked step.

"Wait...I just remembered…" realized Shannon, "I don't think we set up something for music or entertainment for the party…" realized Shannon. Darrell went wide-eyed at this fact as well.

"Hey, yeah…" he gasped, "We didn't book anyone to do a concert or anything!"

Everybody chattered to each other frantically, unsure of what to do on such short notice, all except for Raymond, who just chuckled and grinned slyly.

"Concert?" he tittered, "Who needs a concert when we have our own DJ to provide music for tonight!?"

The others looked at Raymond weirdly, as if he grew two heads.

"A DJ?" asked Ernesto, "What do you mean, 'our own DJ'?"

Raymond smiled, before dashing into another room and after a minute of rummaging, he came back out, pushing a hover dolly. On said dolly was something that looked large and wide, but was covered in a tarpaulin for safety. Raymond joined the group and smiled coyly.

He then pulled off the cover dramatically, revealing the mysterious object underneath it.

"BEHOLD!"

With the tarp gone and the object now in the open, Shannon and the others "oohed" and "awwed" at the shiny, neon-colored contraption before them.

It was a large DJ system set! It was complete with mic stands, large speaker systems, a laser light stand, dual turntables, and controller deck with tons of buttons and switches on it. Everyone was at a loss for words upon seeing this machine's glorious existence.

"Where...what the...Raymond, where did we get _this_ thing!?" cried Shannon.

"When I was getting the karaoke machine, I also found this baby laying around in the cellar and I figured it would also suffice for tonight's entertainment…" explained Raymond, gesturing towards the system's flashy and recently-cleaned features. Ernesto walked up to the large device and inspected it carefully.

"Ah, I thought I recognized this machine from somewhere!" he exclaimed, "Lord Boxman bought this sometime in 199X that he got at a yard sale for cheap…" Shannon raised a confused eyebrow.

"Why would Daddy own a DJ system in the first place?" questioned Shannon incredulously. All of a sudden, Ernesto went stiff and went dead-eyed for a moment, memories of "funky-fresh gangsta poses" and "hardcore rhymes" flooding back into his CPU.

"...Let's just say that Lord Boxman went through a rather...questionable hip-hop phrase back during those times…" murmured Ernesto, as if he was having ten Vietnam flashbacks all at the same time. He shuddered in fright.

"... _The way that man wears his parachute pants still haunts me to this very day_ …" he whispered cryptically.

Everyone looked at the traumatized Ernesto with creeped-out glances before deciding to ignore his frozen state.

"So...if we got this thing now, who's gonna use it?" asked Shannon, "I don't recall us booking one…" Raymond beamed self-assuredly at his siblings.

"Who says we booked one…?" he hummed, as he picked up Jethro from the ground and took him towards the DJ set-up. There, he placed Jethro down on the seat behind the turntable, picked up a box of clothes and accessories, and quickly began dressing the blue 'bot up.

"The party-goers will be knocked off their socks once they get an earful of…"

He paused impressively as he stepped back, letting the others see Jethro's fresh, new look and moniker.

" **DJ JAZZY JETHR.0!** "

There, manning the DJ system, stood Jethro, wearing a stylish disk jockey-esque attire, consisting of a neon green mohawk wig, Kamina-style sunglasses, a pair of large headphones strung around his "neck", and even a couple of emoji stickers plastered around his body.

"Wow! That looks so awesome!" squealed Darrell, unable to contain his excitement, "People'll will sure to bust a move with our buddy Jethro as our DJ, eh, Ernesto!?" he asked, nudging Ernesto, who was still frozen from his Rapper Boxman-related PTSD.

"Please don't say 'bust a move'..." uttered Ernesto fearfully, "I'd rather not think back to Lord Boxman trying to break-dance…"

* **BOONNG!** * * **BOONNG!** *

The lobby clock struck 7:00 sharp, and with the clock chiming loudly and everything all set up, that only meant one thing as all the BoxMore 'Bots jumped in the air with glee.

" _ **IT'S PARTY TIME!**_ "

"Ooooh, boy, oh boy, oh boy! I'm so excited I could spring a leak!" squeaked Darrell, dancing around like a hyper puppy, "This plan may be our best plan yet!"

Raymond, feeling quite sure of himself that this party will go off perfectly, set down on a chair and leaned back, his prideful smile spread across his face.

"In a few minutes, my fair sister and brothers, we shall achieve both dominance and adulation tonight! Once we get a full house in here, our plan shall commence and victory will finally be ours!"

He chortled maliciously, with the others soon joining in as well. "Ah, just soon…" sighed Raymond with a big grin, "everything will be perfect…"

* * *

 **A HALF-HOUR LATER…**

* * *

Everyone stood silent and still in the empty lobby, all still patiently waiting for somebody to arrive. Alas, nobody arrived as for now.

The quintet all stood in the middle of the room, the only sounds being the tick-tock of the clock above them. Raymond, however, was starting to look quite anxious indeed, but tried not to let it show.

Darrell and Shannon looked at each other with confused looks.

"Did you make sure to hand out enough flyers?" whispered Darrell. Shannon scoffed quietly.

" _Of course_ I did!" she insisted, "Do you manage to hang every poster up downtown?"

"Yes I did!" nodded Darrell worriedly, "I put up a ton on that old building from yesterday. Why wouldn't people have noticed them then!?"

"Maybe there's just a lot of traffic tonight?" pointed out Ernesto, trying to keep everyone's spirits up. Raymond, who was twitching in his chair, spoke up.

"Never fear, siblings. I'm sure everyone's just being fashionably late…" he reassured through his faltering smile, "Any minute now, people shall be swarming like flies to our festivities…"

* * *

 **ONE AND A HALF-HOUR LATER...**

* * *

" _WHERE THE DING-DANG-DONG HECK IS EVERYONE!?_ " shrieked Raymond hectically through his gritted teeth, the incredibly-forced smile still on his face as he shook and rattled uncontrollably in his chair. The rest of his siblings were all now slumped on the floor, looking very tired and impatient indeed.

Ernesto mopped his head and sighed. "Maybe people assumed they had to pay an admission fee for this party? I didn't see a 'free admittance' notice on the flyers…" Raymond groaned.

"That's because I was being an imbecilic braggart and I forgot to add it to the posters…" admitted Raymond shamefully, "I figured free admission would draw in a more bigger crowd…"

Shannon huffed indignantly. "Not to me…" she dictated, "Had we _did_ do an admission fee, we could've gotten people's money and _then_ blasted them to bits afterwards. That's a win-win situation to me…"

Darrell stared anxiously at the clock. "We have another two hours until Daddy returns from Neo Riot City and we haven't enslaved anyone yet!" he reminded the others in a frantic tone.

"Darrell, please calm down!" Ernesto ordered cautiously, hoping to keep the chaos at a minimum, ""Maybe if we play some music or something, our sound may help draw in party-goers?" he suggested helpfully.

"Good idea, Ernesto!" nodded Shannon, deciding that idea was better than no idea at all. She turned towards the small robot perched on top of the DJ system and flashed him a thumbs-up.

"DJ Jazzy Jethr.0! You know what to do!"

" **I AM JETHRO!** " confirmed Jethro, proud and ready to get loud.

He rolled over a button and soon enough, the DJ system roared into life! Bright, colorful beams of light flashed all around the room from the light stand, nearly blinding everyone with its neon illuminations. The speakers began blaring a thumping bass beat, loud enough to cause them to vibrate wildly.

Jethro bounced and bobbed in his seat, letting the sweet sounds of modern techno take control of his body and mind. Meanwhile, the others winced at the ear-bleedingly loud music that Jethro was producing.

"Argggh, my audio receptors!" whined Darrell painfully, clutching his pounding "ears".

Next, Jethro hopped up from his seat and landed on the turntables. Being a 'bot with no arms and hands, he decided to do some record-scratching with his treads instead. Unfortunately, because Jethro wasn't exactly a careful robot, his rough, fast-spinning treads scraped and ripped through the records, causing a nasty, distorted, screeching sound to echo across all of BoxMore HQ.

Raymond, Darrell, Shannon, and Ernesto all screamed and fell to the floor in agony, the godawful noise now spreading in the air. Everything in the lobby rattled violently to the point of near-destruction. Windows cracked and wallpaper peeled. They all tried to get Jethro to stop, but he was too in the zone to even listen to anyone, as he now began to beatbox...

" **I AM J-J-J-J-J-J-JETHR-R-R-R-R-R-ROOOOOOOO!** "

...or as best as he can, for a 'bot who can only say his name…

Between the thrashing techno music, screeching records, Jethro's "rapping", the noise resonating from BoxMore HQ had managed to carry itself across the other neighborhoods and streets of Lakewood. Car alarms blared and animals scattered away from the loud music, waking several people up in its wake.

Soon enough, as if the gods above were doing them a favor, the harsh volume of the music was enough to short-circuit the entire DJ system to the point of disrepair. The music warped and slowed down, the speakers fizzled and shuddered, and the control board suddenly went dead.

Everything finally went deathly and eerily silent as Jethro stood upon the smoking, malfunctioned system, unable to do anything. The other siblings, grateful that the noise had finally ceased, looked towards Jethro's DJ set-up and stood there confusedly and silently, unsure of what was to happen next.

...Then, it happened...

* **KA-BOOOOOOOM!** *

The DJ system spontaneously exploded into a fiery ball of flames, taking poor DJ Jazzy Jethr.0 with it. As the smoke quickly cleared, all that was left was a charred heap of blown speakers and busted lights sitting on the burnt floor of the lobby.

Jethro, who was sent flying in the air from the explosion, landed back on the ground with a loud clang, his body all smoldered to crisp and his dee-jay attire burned off his body.

" **I...aAaAaMmMm J...J...EEETHRoOoOo…** " was all he could mutter dizzily, before passing out on the floor.

Shannon picked up the dazed Jethro, cradled him in her arms, and sighed. "Well, _that_ was a bust…"

"What're we gonna do now?" asked Darrell, his positive demeanor dwindling at the moment.

However, before anyone could voice their ideas...

* **BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!** *

A sudden knocking came from the front door. Everyone stood silent and surprised, now looking more hopeful than defeated then before. Darrell sprinted up to the window and looked out to the parking lot, seeing who was at the door. He gasped for air at the sight before him.

"R-R-Raymond! W-We've got our first guest at the door!" he squealed, quivering excitedly.

The others gasped in shock as well and all slowly began to sport big smiles, with Raymond's being the biggest of them all.

"Our plan may be saved after all!" he roused grandly, "Ernesto, get and prepare the cannon from the other room! Everyone else, let's welcome our guest to their doom!"

He bounded towards the front doors and gracefully opened them up to the outside world.

"Welcome to the BoxMore Bash, dear guest!" he greeted loudly and gloriously, "How kind of you to join u-!"

* **THWACK!** *

"GAHH, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Raymond felt something straight up collide with his face, harshly and suddenly. He fell to the ground, clutching his dented nose as he nearly slipped into unconsciousness. The rest of Raymond's siblings gaped in terror upon seeing who their irate-looking guest really was.

It was Mr. Gar, donned in his sleeping attire, and looking extremely and understandably _pissed_ …

He stomped over to the group and gave them all a nasty, soul-piercing glare through his shades. Everyone else shivered at the sight of the Adonis-looking bodega owner looming over them like a statue.

A very angry and very tired statue…

"Alright...which one of you punks decided it was a good idea to blast your dang modern-day music so loudly at night…?" he growled sinisterly, his beefy fists clenched and ready to punch something or some _one_.

Shannon shivered and decided to was best to deny Gar's question, as to spare them all from his anger. "W-W-W-We had nothing to do with it, s-s-sir…" she stammered, trying to force herself a smile.

Darrell gulped and followed her lead. "Y-Y-Yeah, it's not like it was Raymond planned this party to use it as a front to capture and torture people was all…" he reasoned, unknowingly revealing their "genius" plan out of fear. Shannon roughly elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up, you moron!" she hissed furiously, but it was too late, as Mr. Gar now fixed his stony glare at the downed Raymond right across from him. He then slowly made his way to Raymond, ready to give him a piece of his mind.

Shannon and Darrell nearly choked on their tongues for how scared they were right now. Any moment now, Raymond was gonna be nothing but spare parts after Gar deals with him. Shannon called out to Ernesto, deciding that it was best to get this plan done and over with before tragedy struck.

"ERNESTO! WE GOT A SITUATION! _GET THE DANG CANNON OUT HERE ALREADY!_ " she screamed loudly and frantically.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" panicked Ernesto as he burst through the other room, pushing the Trap 'N Zap 1000 into the lobby. The cannon was primed and ready to fire. With the weapons' setting on the 'trap' feature, Ernesto carefully aimed the cannon on Gar's body and placed his finger on the trigger.

However, just before he could blast Mr. Gar with adhesive to trap him in place, Gar jumped high in the air and then, just as fast as he did that, he extended his massive elbow, and landed straight down on the Trap 'N Zap, his power-elbow move now charged up and it made contact with the large weapon.

* **SMAAAASSH!** * * **SPLOOOOOSH!** *

The impact of Mr. Gar's power-elbow attack caused the Trap 'N Zap to explode on the spot, causing thick globs of a glue-like substance to spray everywhere in the room, from the ceiling to the walls and floor!

Ernesto was sent flying again from the explosion and wound up slamming torso-first into the snack table, splitting it in half from his heavy, round body. Snacks scattered everywhere on the floor. At this point, Shannon, Darrell, and Jethro ran away to try and hide from Mr. Gar's wrath, now leaving only poor Raymond in the room.

The dazed robot managed to regain consciousness, only to see the red-faced, Level 11 hero ominously walking up to him, cracking his knuckles and neck.

"If you blasted BoxMore bozos think you could ruin everyone's hard-earned sleep with your loud music, than you though wrong, mister..." he threatened eerily, stretching his arm in preparation to throw another punch. Raymond's eyes widened and he gulped, awaiting for the smackdown of a lifetime to commence.

"Oh, scrap…"

* * *

 **ONE LONG AND HORRIFICALLY VICIOUS BEATDOWN LATER…**

* * *

After what felt like hours of fighting, Mr. Gar dusted off his hands and scoffed tiredly, looking down at the battered, bruised, and badly-beaten Raymond sprawled on the floor before him. His work done, Mr. Gar scoffed gruffly and exited the building, not before muttering one last insult to the group.

"Lousy Boxman hooligans…keepin' us good folk awake with their dumb, new-fangled music..." he growled before heading back to his car to head home and go back to bed.

Soon enough after Gar left, the other robots joined together and helped the busted Raymond back on his feet. His body had dents from all of Gar's punches, his nose was crooked, and his recently-repaired tuxedo was ripped and scuffed just as badly from after the Plaza Prom. The four siblings looked at their green brother, who was looking worse for wear and very depressed.

Darrell placed a comforting, brotherly hand on his shoulder.

"Ray…" he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Raymond's lip quivered. He choked back his tears and gazed into nothingness, his face looking so heartbroken and guilty.

"...I am so sorry…" he whispered forlornly.

The others stared at Raymond worriedly. They half-expected him to go on another loud, dramatic spiel about not being the center of attention yet again, but instead, he seemed sincerely upset and sorry about something else.

Shannon approached him carefully. " _You're sorry?_ For what!?"

Raymond shuddered out a sigh. "For dragging you all into this...as usual, this plan had us falling flat on our faces and it's all because I had to be the bossy, boastful ignoramus that I always am and will be…in the end, everything about this party was all for nought..."

He then slumped down on the floor and buried his head into his knees, wallowing in his pitiful guilt as he capped off his sentence with a call-back to Shannon's earlier statement.

"...I guess we really _do_ suck at everything…"

The rest of the group stared sadly at the depressed Raymond on the floor. As bossy and self-righteous as he was during the planning process of this party, he did genuinely wanted this party to happen, regardless if they managed to capture or kill anyone in the process. Ernesto came up to Raymond in hopes to perk him up.

"R-Raymond...it's okay, really…" assured Ernesto, giving him a pat on the back, "M-Maybe next time, we can host a party that'll would be more...uh...well-received than this one…"

Raymond groaned sadly, and although he appreciated his brother's sympathy, he still didn't feel any more better. "I doubt that very much, guys…" he replied, sinking lower in his shame.

Shannon looked down at Raymond quietly. As much as part of her wanted to tell Raymond to suck it up, she felt a twinge of remorse for him. Sure, he was obnoxious and loud and about as subtle as a freight train going 300MPH off a cliff and plunging into a explosives factory, Raymond was still her brother and he does mean well sometimes. She looked around the room, uncertain on how to help Raymond feel better.

Then, she noticed the karaoke machine in the corner of the room, untouched and still clean and operational. An idea immediately formed in her CPU on how to cheer her brother up.

"Hey...we still got the karaoke machine up and running, maybe singing a little song may lift up your spirits?" she offered helpfully. Raymond, however, didn't seem all on-board for this idea.

"I appreciate the gesture, dear sister, but I'm really not in the mood for music…"

Shannon waved off his negativity as she went up to the machine and turned it on. "Aw, c'mon, Ray...we'll even play your favorite song…" she coaxed with a smile.

Ernesto, Jethro, and Darrell, now understanding her motive to cheer him up, decided to join Shannon as well.

"I agree with Shannon. We may as well use this machine if no one else is going to use it!" stated Ernesto as he and the others followed Shannon to prep for their song.

"Yeah, come on, bro! Don't be such a grump!" smiled Darrell. Raymond scoffed sadly.

"I'm not being a grump…" he pouted, as Ernesto entered the song name into the karaoke machine and pressed "play".

Soon enough, a flourish of synthesizers and a steady drum beat filled the air as Raymond looked up to see Ernesto, Shannon, and Darrell behind some mic stands, ready to sing. Jethro, who couldn't really sing anyways, contently bobbed up and down to the beat from the sidelines. Raymond, still not feeling any better, looked away again as the group began to sing.

 **ERNESTO** : ' _Six o'clock already, I was just in the middle of a dream…_ '

 **SHANNON** : ' _I was kissin' Valentino by a crystal blue Italian stream…_ '

 **DARRELL** : ' _But I can't be late, cuz' then I guess I just won't get paid…_ '

 **ERNESTO / SHANNON / DARRELL** : ' _These are the days when you wish your bed was already made!_ '

 **ERNESTO** : ' _It's just another manic Monday…_ ' (Ohh, ooh-ohh)

 **SHANNON** : ' _I wish it was Sunday…_ ' (Ohh, oh-ohhh)

 **DARRELL** : ' _Cuz' that's my fun day…_ ' (Ohh-ooh-ohh)

 **ERNESTO** : ' _My 'I don't have to run' day…_ '

 **ERNESTO / SHANNON / DARRELL** : ' _It's just another manic Monday…_ '

Raymond looked solemnly at the singing trio, the sounds of the karaoke machine filling the lobby with '80s synthesizer pop rock. At first, Raymond didn't know what to think. His plan had gone completely up in smoke. And yet, despite not feeling any special in the least, he wound up finding himself tapping his foot to the rhythm, but he still kept the sad look of his face.

Then, he felt a tap on his foot. He looked down in curiosity as Jethro wheeled over a microphone towards him. The burnt, blue 'bot gazed up at Raymond with expecting, hopeful eyes, which Raymond returned with a nervous, unsure frown.

Soon, after deciding that what's the harm in trying, he slowly but surely got back up on his feet and joined the group for the song.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long for the bouncy beat of the pop song to put Raymond's heart and mind as when the next verse began to arrive, he managed to shake away the sadness and began to sing his favorite tune.

 **RAYMOND** : ' _Have to catch an early train, go to be at work by nine…_ '

' _And if I had an aeroplane, I still couldn't make it on time..._ '

' _Cuz' it takes me so long, just to figure out what I'm gonna wear…_ '

Ernesto, Shannon, and Darrell beamed brightly at their brother finally cheering up as they neared the chorus, with the other siblings now singing back-up.

 **RAYMOND / ERNESTO / SHANNON / DARRELL** : ' _Blame it on the train, but the boss is already there!_ '

 **RAYMOND** : ' _It's just another manic Monday…_ ' (Ohh, ooh-ohh)

' _I wish it was Sunday…_ ' (Ohh, oh-ohhh)

' _Cuz' that's my fun day…_ ' (Ohh, ooh-ohh)

' _My 'I don't have to run' day…_ '

 **RAYMOND / ERNESTO / SHANNON / DARRELL** : ' _It's just another manic Monday…_ '

And as the song continued on with Raymond solely singing the bridge, he felt more genuinely happy right now than he had been in the past two days! Sure, Radicles' prom might've been more popular with the Lakewood crowd, but at this point, Raymond could care less...

Right now, he was having fun with his beloved brothers and sister...and that's all he cared about as they had now reached the last verse, and with big smiles all around, they all belted out the final chorus, loudly and proudly.

 **RAYMOND / ERNESTO / SHANNON / DARRELL** : " _It's just another manic Monday…_ ' (Ohh, ooh-ohh)

' _I wish it was Sunday…_ ' (Ohh, oh-ohhh)

' _Cuz' that's my fun day…_ '

' _It's just another manic Monday…_ '

As the music faded away on the machine, everybody cheered, laughed, and hugged each other fondly, all their negative feelings and sadness now evaporated, leaving behind only bright smiles and calm minds. They all released each other from their group hug and all sat down on the floor, tired and content.

"Well…" Raymond sighed with a smile, "This has been a rather insane couple of days…" Ernesto nodded and chuckled good-naturedly.

"Quite so, "agreed Ernesto, "Hopefully, though, maybe the next party we'll host may have a more positive outlook on it…" Shannon rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah...possibly…" she smarmed playfully. Darrell, on the other hand, just struck an idea.

"Ooh, ooh!" piped up Darrell in excitement, "Maybe next time we can throw a LAN party at BoxMore's! I have some friends that'd love to meet up for us to play Fortni-"

Shannon suddenly clamped his mouth shut before Darrell could finish his proposal.

"Yeeaah, hard pass, one-eye!" she snarked, "If I have to listen you and your dorky pals screaming over one of you getting a 'Victory Royale" or whatever one more time, I'm gonna shove your entire gaming computer up your exhaust port…"

As they all broke into another fit of laughter, Raymond spoke up to the group after the chuckles had died down, his smile now looking more sad than happy this time.

"Listen...I apologize again for being such a pain in the rear yesterday…" began Raymond gently, "I should have really been more aware and understanding of all of your feelings and well-beings…"

The others gave Raymond soft, forgiving smiles. "Aw, it's okay, Ray. It's just how your personality works!" assured Darell.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like you don't love to brag and be dramatic all the time…" shrugged Shannon. Raymond also shrugged his shoulders and looked towards his comrades with sincere eyes.

"Still though…" he said determinedly, "From this moment on, it's high-time that I try to be a more considerate 'bot to you all! It's like you all said, we're a family, through and through!"

"Well, I'm glad you think that way, old friend…" nodded Ernesto proudly.

"I agree!" smiled Darrell, "Hey, speakin' of time, what time is it?"

Looking quite curious themselves, the five 'bots all gazed upon at the lobby clock and they all nearly fainted in horror as it read that dreaded hour.

11:00PM.

Quiet, tense seconds passed by as realization struck the others that the lobby was still a mess and that they haven't captured and blasted a single party guest. Shannon broke the silence herself by uttering one choice phrase that summed up their situation.

"...we're totally screwed…"

...and they were...

* **SLAM!** *

" _ **RAAAAAAAAAYYYMOND, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL FACTORY!?**_ "

The fun times came to a crashing halt as there stood Lord Boxman in the lobby entrance, having stormed through the doors all red-faced and understandably pissed.

"WHY IS THE LOBBY COVERED IN SCORCH MARKS AND ALL THIS GUNK!? RAYMOND, I TRUSTED YOU TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING STAYS CLEANED!" roared Boxman, almost-demonically. Raymond was so scared beyond disbelief that he nearly cried.

"But, Father, I can explain, I-"

"Oh, you _better_ explain, young 'bot, because I also found out about this!" he snarled, pulling out a piece of paper from his coat pockets. Raymond gulped, expecting the worst to come.

"Wh-Wh-What's that!?" quivered Raymond. Boxman balled his throbbing fists, a venomous scowl on his face.

"This, Raymond, is my bank statement, and apparently, it tells me you've spent over $700,000 because of collateral damage to a party store! DID I NOT SAY TO NOT OVERBLOW OUR BUDGET!? COSMA WILL HAVE MY HEAD WHEN SHE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS!" screeched Boxman as veins pulsed violently all around his sweaty, crimson forehead.

Shannon and Ernesto cringed and couldn't feel the need to breathe upon that declaration, as Raymond stood there taking in all of this at once. Before he could retaliate and continue to defend himself though, Boxman looked over and saw the smashed, burnt remains of something oddly-familiar smoldering in the middle of the room.

Upon closer inspection, Boxman went wide-eyed and (believe or not) became even _more_ infuriated!

" _IS THAT MY OLD DJ SYSTEM!? YOU DESTROYED MY TURNTABLES AS WELL!?_ "

At this point, Raymond was now in full-beggar mode, as he went back on his knees and clutched Boxman's jacket, heartbroken and genuinely hurt from his father's disappointed glare.

"Please, Father! I didn't mean for things to go awry! Honest, I didn't!" he pleaded, trying to make amends with his rage-filled father, "I can make it up to you, I promise to make it all up in the end! I swear on my motherboard I'll do anything to get on your good side again!"

"We had a deal that you would keep this place clean and that you wouldn't spend so much money and you've failed both simple tasks!" sneered Boxman, his rage reaching a tipping point, "I bet you didn't even annihilated any of those Lakewood losers during your 'brilliant' trap, did ya!?"

Poor Raymond's world crashed all around him. Here he was, getting horribly and remorselessly chewed out by his dad for his mistakes. No matter how much Raymond bargained and pleaded, Boxman still gave him the stink-eye and it would seem as though Raymond wouldn't be stuck on bathroom duty for quite some time.

"Father, I can explain everything. My dear siblings can vouch for me as well, isn't that right everyone?" asked Raymond with a sliver of hope in his voice, as he turned his head behind him...

...to find that his siblings had straight up left the room long ago, not wanting to be dragged further into Raymond's mess any longer…

Now left alone to fend for himself, Raymond got back up on his knees and flashed the worst most crooked and nervous smile he ever gave, right towards his seething father.

"...E-E-Excuse me, d-dear Father...there is a thing I-I must attend to...that's not here…" he stammered before turning tail and began sprinting away to find his siblings, "BROTHERS! SISTER! WAIT FOR ME! _PLEEEEAAAASE!_ "

Boxman furiously watched Raymond dash out of the lobby, shuddering and growling angrily in place. He was so peeved that he even care when a big glob of adhesive that was stuck on the ceiling dripped straight down all over him. Because of how frozen with rage he was, now Boxman couldn't move even if he tried!

" _ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNDDD!**_ "

In the end, let's just say that it'll be a while before BoxMore Enterprises would ever host another party ever again…

...and by "a while", I mean that parties have now been officially outlawed in BoxMore for life...

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Poor old Raymond, am I right, guys!? So, overall, that ends "A Bash at BoxMore's"! :D**

 **I gotta say, this story was a really fun one to write, IMO! Basically, I was trying to make a story that reflected the comedy shown in the series, which was somewhat difficult given the show's zany and expressive nature. Writing for Raymond and the other BoxMore 'Bots was simply a blast, what with their clashing personalities and to make them as hammy and evil as possible is always a top-notch experience. To me, they're the Team Rocket of the OK K.O. world! ;)**

 **At least with this done, I can focus more on my currently-ongoing Gravity Falls fic "Saudade", and I can work up on my follow-up fic to my Overwatch story, "Skirmish. I still have four more OK K.O. one-shots that I plan to upload this year, so stay tuned for when they arrive either late October or early November!**

 **Until then, thanks so much for sticking around and for reading, favoriting, and following! If you like this story, don't forget to check out my other OK K.O. fanfics on my profile! See you all soon! :D**

 **(P.S. to Mister Enigma: Hope you didn't mind me using your Darrell / Fortnite comment from your review to use it as a throwaway line.)**

 **~Thunderbyrd**


End file.
